


捕快捕心

by Rico



Category: HIStory 3: 圈套 | HIStory 3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rico/pseuds/Rico
Summary: CP:唐毅 x 孟少飞古代AU天下第一大帮派行天盟少盟主唐毅与京城捕快孟少飞边谈情边破案的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

行天盟是整个天朝最大的帮派，名下的产业囊括了钱庄、当铺、青楼、赌场、米行、布庄等等，各大商铺遍布在多个城镇，可谓是黑白两道通吃，凡是行天盟的产业，就没有人敢来惹事。行天盟的总舵位于天子脚下的京城，盟主唐国栋年过半百却依然精神奕奕、威风凛凛，他没有娶亲，却有一双令人称羡的儿女，这两个孩子是故人托付给他的遗孤，唐国栋对他们视如己出。说起这对儿女，唐国栋也是自豪不已。儿子唐毅——行天盟的少盟主，气宇轩昂、一表人材、能文能武，将交付给他的产业打理得井井有条，美中不足的是有时为人处事还是太过冲动，还需要多多磨练心性；女儿左红叶——行天盟的大小姐，闭月羞花、活泼可爱、心直口快，缺点就是太过任性泼辣，少了些姑娘家的斯文。

唐毅和左红叶到了适婚的年纪后，上门说亲的媒婆络绎不绝，但每一个都是空手而归。唐国栋虽然也希望能够早日看到儿女成家，好让他抱上孙儿，但他也不愿意逼迫他们勉强成亲。反正行天盟家大业大，就算万一找不到称心如意的意中人，也能养得起他俩一辈子。不过一个人始终是比较孤独，就像他一样……

“爹～”左红叶甜甜的叫唤声传入唐国栋的耳朵，让他回过神来。

“爹～吃饭的时候你怎么说发呆就发呆啊。”左红叶刚刚讨好地夹了块金陵烤鸭给父亲却没得到任何反应，才发现对方居然在饭桌上神游天外了。

“爹，是不是帮里有什么事？”唐毅关心地问道。

“帮里有你和道一帮忙一起打理，能有什么事。我只是在想你们两个也老大不小了，虽然我不催你们，你们也应该分点心思和时间在自己的终身大事上了。”

听出父亲话语里满满的担忧，唐毅轻笑一声：“爹，你不用担心红叶，我想我们是时候给她准备好嫁妆了。”

“什么？”唐国栋震惊地放下碗筷，“红叶你有了意中人怎么不告诉我？是什么人？年龄、家世、相貌……”

“哎哟，这个人爹你也认识啦。”左红叶瞪了唐毅一眼，气他的大嘴巴。

“我也认识？我认识的都是一群像我这样的老头子啊。”

“是道一兄。”唐毅回答道。

“原来是道一，怪不得我之前要给他介绍亲事的时候他不但婉言拒绝，还欲言又止的。”唐国栋摸着胡子回想道。

“什么？你给他介绍亲事？！”左红叶急得差点跳起来。

“这可不能怪你爹爹我，不知者无罪啊。还有，你们两个什么时候好上的？就在我眼皮子底下我居然不知道。”

“挺……挺久了啦……这不是不好意思告诉爹你嘛。更何况道一他总觉得自己还配不上我，这才迟迟不肯向你提亲。”

“什么话！”唐国栋重重拍了一下桌子，“他古道一也是我看着长大的，他在我行天盟担任管事这些年来兢兢业业、任劳任怨，也算是撑起了帮里大半的事务，为人也是风度翩翩、成熟稳重，怎么就配不上我唐国栋的女儿了。红叶！爹给你出彩礼和嫁妆，古管事不肯来提亲，就我们去和他提亲。”

“谢谢爹！”左红叶也不矫情，答应得那叫一个爽快。

“择日不如撞日，我们现在就去吧！”唐国栋说罢就要起身。

“爹，道一他去各地商铺巡视查账了，少说也要一两个月后才能回来。”唐毅哭笑不得地劝说这对说风就是雨的父女还是先坐下来好好吃饭。

“那就只能等他回来了，嫁妆和彩礼就交给你去办了。”唐国栋对着唐毅吩咐道。

“是，爹。”

“红叶都有着落了，毅儿你也要加把劲了啊。”

“知道了，爹。”唐毅不知道想起了什么嘴角微微扬起，但很快又恢复了平时一脸严肃的样子。

京城不愧是天子脚下，治安一如既往的好。例行巡逻的孟少飞和赵立安，今天的街市也是平安祥和得让他们这两名捕快觉得有点闲。

突然，赵立安像是发现了什么似的拉了拉孟少飞的衣袖：“阿飞，你快看，好多人出入唐府哦。”

孟少飞朝赵立安指的方向一看，果然很多熟悉的店铺掌柜一个接着一个地从唐府进进出出，进去的时候还带了好多东西，觉得奇怪的孟少飞拦下了一位平时和自己交情不错的掌柜打听起来。

“孟捕快你有所不知，这唐府就快办喜事啦。”

“喜事？是不是唐府的大小姐要成亲了？”

“要成亲的是少盟主。”

“你说什么？唐毅要成亲？”孟少飞一把揪起掌柜胸前的衣服确认道。

“是、是啊。说是要置办彩礼，如果是大小姐成亲，不是应该办嫁妆嘛。”

孟少飞愤愤地放下掌柜的衣服，头也不回地朝府衙走去。

“哎，阿飞你怎么了？你要回去也等等我啊。掌柜的，刚才谢谢你啊，不好意思打扰你了。”赵立安一番安抚后追着孟少飞而去。

夜里，孟少飞躺在床上辗转反侧，难以入眠。突然，轻微的脚步声传入他灵敏的耳朵，他悄悄起身拿起挂在床边的佩剑，屏住呼吸静静等待。

来人轻轻推开房门朝床边走来，刚要掀开床慢，里面就飞出一把剑，直指他而来。

“少飞住手，是我，唐毅。”唐毅反应敏捷地用扇子挡住袭来的剑，自报家门道。

“打的就是你。”孟少飞毫不手软，剑剑刺向唐毅软肋。

唐毅一开始还怕伤到人不敢使出全力应对，然而对方根本没有停下来的打算，这样下去没完没了，刀剑无眼，伤了谁都不是好事。唐毅抓住空隙用扇子一把打掉孟少飞的剑，然后长手一揽把对方搂进自己怀中。

“你怎么了？是谁惹你生气了？我们不是约好今晚凉亭见吗？我等了好久你都没来。”唐毅用健壮的手臂环住孟少飞，抑制住怀中人的挣扎。

“你还来找我干嘛？回去成你的亲啊。”挣不开唐毅怀抱的孟少飞气鼓鼓地扭过头。

“我要成亲？是谁告诉你的？”

“若要人不知，除非己莫为。吉祥布庄的赵掌柜都告诉我了，今天他去唐府给你置办彩礼，不知是哪家的姑娘入了唐大公子的眼啊。”

听了孟少飞充满醋意的话，唐毅立刻明白对方是误会了，怪不得晚上不赴约还想捅死自己，原来是把自己当负心汉了。虽然看到孟少飞为自己吃醋还挺开心的，但要是气坏了身子心疼的还是自己，唐毅连忙解释：“要成亲的不是我，是红叶。”

“你少骗人，如果是红叶要成亲的话那为什么不是办嫁妆而是办彩礼？”

唐毅闻言只能哭笑不得地把来龙去脉说了一遍。

“现在不生气了吧？你刚刚下手真的很狠诶。痛死我了。”

“你、你哪里受伤了？我刚才应该没有刺到你吧。”

唐毅一把抓住孟少飞在他身上探找伤口的双手：“你没有刺到我的身体，但是刺到我的心了。没想到你居然如此不信任我，我还在寒风里等了你好几个时辰，连你送我的扇子都被你砍花了，我好伤心啊。”

“对、对不起嘛。大不了我补偿你啊。”

“这可是你说的。”唐毅一把打横抱起孟少飞向床铺走去。

“等、等一下。”孟少飞想要抗议但是所有的声音都被唐毅用一个深吻直接堵住。他想说的是再赔他一把扇子，而不是这种补偿啊，但很快他就没有力气去想这些有的没的了。


	2. Chapter 2

“阿阿阿阿飞不好了啦！”赵立安大声嚷嚷着跑进了府衙。

“啊呸呸呸呸呸！你才不好呢！我好得很！哎哟……”转身怼人的孟少飞一手扶着腰呼痛道。

“你腰怎么了？”赵立安关心地问道。

“没、没事。不小心扭到腰了而已。”

“男人的腰可是革命的本钱，孟捕快平时可要多加保重啊。”说罢，一群捕快便不约而同地大笑起来。

“呵呵呵呵呵……”孟少飞尬笑着回应这些同僚的调侃，心里早就把罪魁祸首骂了个狗血淋头，混蛋唐毅昨晚居然压着他做到天快亮才离开。

“对了，赵子，你刚刚是要说什么？”孟少飞突然想起赵立安急匆匆冲进府衙的样子。

“哦哦哦哦哦我差点忘了！”赵立安拍了拍自己脑袋，“出大事了！有案子了！”

“有案子？是王家大妈的鸡又走丢了还是陈家大婶的猫又爬到树上了不肯下来啊？”

“不、不是啦！是命案！死人了啦！”

“命案？！”刚才还在嬉笑的几名捕快立刻神情严肃起来，要知道天子脚下不但有他们这些府衙的捕快日常巡逻，还有京城的守城军驻扎，再加上第一大帮的行天盟总舵坐落于此，别说是命案了，平日里偷鸡摸狗的案子都没几个。

“死者是什么人？”

“是冯员外的千金和逢源米铺的万少爷。”

“冯小姐和万少爷，我记得他们俩好像昨天刚刚……”

“对，昨天还是他们成亲的大好日子，本来新婚第二天早上新人起晚一点也没人觉得不对劲，但万老爷和万夫等到日上三竿都没见两位新人前来敬茶，就派丫鬟去喊人。谁知道丫鬟一到新人房间，就发现两人已经……这下好好的喜事才过了一天就变白事了。”

“老大呢？”

“已经在现场了，因为要查看现场还要排查万府上下所有人和昨天来喝喜酒的宾客，老大让我回来叫你们。”

孟少飞一行人赶到现场和他们的老大——石大炮石捕头汇合后，才得知这件命案并非简单的杀人那么简单。凶手作案手段极其残忍，新娘原本如花似玉的脸上如今刀痕交错，甚至难以数清究竟被人划了几刀，而新郎则是除了脸以外身中无数刀，更是被人去了势，割下的事物不知所踪。

“呕——”赵立安看了一眼现场就冲出房间找地儿吐了起来。

“这凶手也太变态了吧。”孟少飞在房间内大致打量一圈后走到正在初步验尸的仵作身旁默默蹲下查看，“能确定死因吗？”

“初步判断，新娘子应该是中毒身亡，新郎官嘛，表面看没有中毒迹象，致命的应该就是身上这些刀伤了，详细的还要等回去后做进一步检验才能知晓。”

“有劳仵作先生了。”孟少飞抱拳作揖道。

“此乃职责所在，孟捕快客气了。”

尽管府衙下令禁止相关人士透露此命案的所有细节，万府的这件命案还是很快就传遍了京城上下，搞得人心惶惶。百姓中不乏有各种爱凑热闹爱八卦的，什么采花大盗先奸后杀，新婚夫妻双双殉情……各种说法众说纷纭。

“京城百姓的想象力也太丰富了。什么采花大盗，新娘根本还是处子之身，那个什么夫妻殉情就更扯了，都成亲了，还殉什么情嘛。”赵立安拿起孟少飞给他倒的茶水一饮而尽。

仵作详细勘验的结果和在现场的初步判断相差无几，新娘子是中毒身亡，新郎的致命伤是直接穿透心脏的几刀，身上其他刀伤基本都是死后造成的。桌上的酒壶里验出了毒，用壶里剩下的酒和捉来的老鼠试验后推测，人在喝下毒酒后最快半个时辰内就会毒发身亡。当日在喜房里伺候的两个丫鬟和喜婆都作证自己亲眼看到两位新人喝下了酒壶里倒出来的合卺酒，结果新娘是被毒死的，新郎体内却毫无中毒迹象，着实令人匪夷所思。

婚礼当天出入万府的人员众多，靠着万府提供的记录宾客的礼单名册，大部分人得到了确认和排除，但是凶手极有可能是趁着人多偷偷混入万府的，这就无从查起了。

“百姓的看法有时候也不能忽视，很有可能给我们带来破案的灵感。”石捕头慎重地说道，“你们对这个案子有什么看法？说来听听。”

“我先说我先说。”赵立安一反常态地积极举手。

“听说赵捕快一看到尸体就吐了，居然还能有想法啊。”一名因为其他公务而没有一起去现场勘验的捕快调笑道。

“严肃点。”石捕头厉声呵斥，“赵子，别理会他，你说。”

“是！我觉得凶手一定是女子。”

“此话怎讲？”

“新娘子莫名其妙被人划花脸，一定是凶手嫉妒她的美貌啊！那就肯定是女子行凶了嘛！”

“咳咳。”石捕头不知道是不是有点后悔让赵立安发言，喝了口茶水后转头问孟少飞道，“少飞，你怎么看？”

“我觉得赵子说的不无道理，不过凶手除了毁新娘子的容，还捅了新郎那么多刀，连那里也割下来了，我觉得凶手对新郎的仇恨程度要比对新娘子更深一点。”

“那凶手是女子的可能性更大啦！”赵立安补充道，“一定是她被新郎抛弃了，所以她就干脆杀了负心汉和他的新婚妻子。”

“不可能。”一名捕快立刻反驳道，“我们彻底查过万少爷和冯小姐的人员交往情况，冯小姐常年待字闺中，大门不出二门不迈，身家清白得很，结交仇人的可能性很低；而万少爷更是周围亲朋好友人人称赞的有为青年，据说他洁身自好、从不近女色，万老爷和万夫人还一度认为他那里不行，找大夫来看过呢。所以赵捕快提出的万少爷是负心汉，才引来女子复仇的观点我不同意。”

“嗯。”石捕头点点头，“你说得也很有道理。”

由于实在找不到什么可靠线索，案子迟迟没有进展，直到十多天后，第二起命案发生了。

“这次又是一对新人死在新婚之夜，看来凶手极有可能和之前命案的凶手是同一人。不过这次命案和上次的不同之处在于，新郎虽然身中数刀，但他是被毒死的，而新娘则是被一刀扎进心脏而死，没有中毒迹象。”一名捕快简述案情道。

“肯定是同一个凶手！”赵立安斩钉截铁地说道，“这次新娘也被毁容，新郎也被阉了。”

“但还是和上次一样，可用的线索少之又少，简直不知从何查起。”石捕头忧心忡忡，“今天大人对我说，再抓不到凶手，他的乌纱帽可能都保不了。”

“阿飞，你今天怎么这么安静，一句话都不说？”赵立安注意到今天一直沉默的孟少飞。

“我是在想两名新郎，周围人对他们俩的评价都是一模一样的，一表人材，年少有为，洁身自好，不近女色。这样的人偏偏被捅那么多刀还要去势，凶手是不是想要借此告诉我们其实这两人没有那么清白？”

“但是周围人我们都调查过了啊，还能查哪里？”

“要查这种不能为外人所知的龌龊事当然要去不太干净的地方啊。”

是夜，明月当空，清风徐徐，换下官服的孟少飞和赵立安驻足在一座富丽堂皇的酒楼前。

“阿飞，你说要来查案的地方，就是青楼啊？”

“对啊，你可别小看青楼，里面的姑娘们手里掌握的消息可比你我灵通多了。走吧。”说完，孟少飞转了下手里的扇子，也不理会还在纠结的赵立安，大步迈进了京城第一青楼——万花楼。


	3. Chapter 3

“哎哟～这两位公子面生得很呐～是不是头一次来我们万花楼啊～”一名一眼看上去就是老鸨样子的中年女子笑眯眯地凑了过来。她左手揽着孟少飞的右臂，右手持着一把美人出浴图的团扇扇着风，直把浓浓的脂粉香气往孟少飞的鼻子底下送。

“阿、阿嚏——”孟少飞没忍住重重打了个喷嚏，老鸨立刻一脸鄙夷地甩开他的手臂，离开他有半个身子那么远。孟少飞尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，对着老鸨恭维道：“这位姐姐虽然看起来比我年长几岁，但是花容月貌，风姿绰约，想必是这里的镇店花魁吧。”

“哎哟～公子这张嘴可真像是抹了蜜一样甜。”老鸨闻言用团扇半遮面呵呵呵地笑起来，“若是二十年前，我还担得起‘花魁’这两个字，如今嘛，岁月不饶人，只能在这万花楼里当当老鸨啦。”

“原来是老板娘，失敬失敬。”

“公子客气，和其他人一样称我一声徐妈妈就行啦。”

“徐妈妈。”孟少飞抱拳作揖道。

“公子喜欢什么样的姑娘尽管告诉我，今天的酒水我徐妈妈请了。”

“怎么能让徐妈妈破费呢。至于这喜欢的姑娘……”孟少飞认真思考了一下，“当然是多多益善了。”

“哟～”不知道什么时候又贴上来的老鸨伸出手指点了点孟少飞的脸，“两位公子看起来斯斯文文，这胃口倒是不小嘛。别说多找几位姑娘来，只要银子够，这万花楼上上下下所有的姑娘我都能给公子您叫来。”

一听这话赵立安着急地把孟少飞拉到一边小声说道：“阿飞，我们哪有那么多银子啊！我们还是快点走吧！”

老鸨徐妈妈掌管万花楼多年，也不是什么吃素的，打量了一下孟少飞和赵立安的衣着饰品就对他们的身家了解了几分，刚刚赵立安的小声嘀咕也一字不差地落入了她灵敏的耳朵里，正要上前嘲讽几句把人赶走，二楼匆匆跑下来一个小厮，对着她的耳边说了几句，徐妈妈那张脸真叫是“忽如一夜春风来”，笑得和脸上开了花似的：“孟公子说笑了，我哪能和您算什么钱呀，您把这当自己的家就好，二楼上好雅间已经备好了，我这就去把空着的姑娘们都给您叫过来。”

“奇怪，我好像还没有自我介绍，徐妈妈怎知我姓孟？”孟少飞一脸狐疑。

“是不是你以前来过啊？”赵立安傻傻地猜测。

“对对对……”

徐妈妈的话还没说完就被孟少飞打断：“可是徐妈妈刚才还说我们两个眼生得很，问我们是不是头一次来呢？”

“呃……不瞒孟公子，其实我会看相啦。虽然不能算什么生辰八字，但是只要一看到一个人的面相啊，我就能知道他姓什么。”

“这么厉害！”赵立安兴奋地指指自己的脸，“那徐妈妈你也看一下我姓什么嘛！”

“这……”徐妈妈皱了皱眉，“王？……肯定不是……李？也不对吧哈哈哈……哎哟，我这本领啊一天只能看一次啦。两位不管姓什么，都是我的贵客，楼上请。”

虽然不知这徐妈妈葫芦里卖着什么药，本着不入虎穴焉得虎子的想法孟少飞还是跟着上了二楼。一到二楼雅间，孟赵二人就被里面奢华的装修摆设惊到了，厅中的圆桌上已经布了半桌酒菜，仍有端着各种佳肴的小厮陆陆续续进出雅间上菜。

“两位好酒好菜请先用着，姑娘们马上就来。”徐妈妈甩着丝帕热情地招呼道。

“哇，阿飞，你快看，有好多好吃的哦！好几个菜我都没见过诶！”赵立安兴冲冲地就着最近的位子坐下，端起碗筷就朝一条松鼠鳜鱼夹去。

孟少飞轻拍了一下赵立安的后脑勺，无奈地训斥道：“你还真是饕餮转世，看到吃的就不要命了是不是，万一这些酒菜里有毒怎么办？”

“不会吧，在这么好的菜里下毒，好浪费哦。”赵立安撇嘴道，但还是悻悻地放下了碗筷。

“就是嘛！这位公子说的是，我万花楼怎么可能会做下毒这种砸自己招牌的事，更何况这些酒菜都是我们老板特地吩咐厨房准备，来招待两位贵客的。”

“你们老板？”赵立安奇怪地歪了歪脑袋，“你不就是这里的老板吗？”

“我不过是一个管事的，真正的老板另有其人啦。”先前言行举止颇为张扬的徐妈妈居然谦虚起来。

“那你们老板是谁，为什么要如此招待我们？”

打破沙锅问到底的赵立安问得万花楼老鸨尴尬得回答不上来，而孟少飞心中却不由得“咯噔”了一下，他怎么把万花楼好像也是行天盟名下产业如此重要的事给忘了，那万花楼真正的老板也就是……

“两位捕快为了京城的治安日夜奔波，不辞辛劳，既然来到我万花楼，在下自然是三生有幸，可不能怠慢了两位。”唐毅边说边迈进了雅间，徐妈妈见到他立刻退到一旁默默行了个礼。

“你你你你怎么知道我们是捕快？”赵立安惊得结巴了起来。

“孟捕快对在下可是有过救命之恩的大恩人，在下自然是要打听清楚恩人的情况，才能投其所好，以报答舍身救命之恩了。”

唐毅一番话把在场其他三人都吓得不轻。赵立安从来不知道孟少飞与那个他老是挂在嘴边嫌弃的行天盟少盟主唐毅是相识的不说，居然还救过对方的命。徐妈妈用丝帕擦了擦额头上沁出的冷汗，尽管知晓之人屈指可数，但作为万春楼老鸨的徐妈妈自然是对自家少主人当年因为被仇家下了天下第一春药而差点丧命一事是有所耳闻的。只是没想到竟然是眼前的孟捕快救了少主人，如今自己知晓了这个不得了的秘密，也不知是否会被少主人灭口。而孟少飞则是万万没预料到唐毅会在外人面前说出自己对他有救命之恩一事，虽然他也没说是怎么个救法，但只要别人知道唐毅当年是中了唯有行房才能解毒的天下第一春药，也就自然知道他孟少飞是怎么舍身相救的了。

就在屋内气氛有些尴尬的时候，伴随着一串串银铃般的嬉笑声，十几个万花楼的姑娘三三两两踏入了雅间。幸好雅间足够宽敞，加上孟少飞他们快二十个人，竟然也不觉得拥挤。

“孟捕快，你要的姑娘们到了，不如我们坐下来边吃边谈如何？”唐毅笑着对孟少飞做了个请的姿势，一旁的徐妈妈和姑娘们简直看呆了，谁曾见过少主人笑得如此温柔啊。

孟少飞在唐毅看似邀请实则强迫的举止下只能顺从地入席，坐在了赵立安旁边的位子上，而唐毅则在他的右边坐下。

“孟捕快点这么多姑娘应该不是单纯为了喝花酒吧？”

“当然不是了。”心直口快的赵立安立刻回答唐毅道，“我们是为了查案……唔唔唔……”

孟少飞一把捂住赵立安的嘴巴，狠狠瞪了他一样，但为时已晚。

“原来如此，想必是为了最近轰动京城的两起新人被杀案吧。不过恕唐某愚笨，实在是不知这两起杀人案和我们万花楼有什么关系。”

“并非说与你万花楼有关系，只是想来这里探听些情报罢了。”孟少飞哪能听不出唐毅不满他私下来青楼的言外之意，赶紧解释道。

“原来如此，两位有什么想打听的尽管问，唐某必当鼎力协助。”

“看不出唐少主你为人原来这么爽快有义气！”赵立安伸出大拇指夸赞道，“阿飞，你想打听什么就快问吧。这些美味佳肴凉了就可惜了。”

“两位可以边吃边问。”

“那我就不客气啦！”赵立安终于又能拿起碗筷，夹向他心心念念的松鼠鳜鱼。

孟少飞静下心来，决定好好把握这次唐毅给他创造的机会，他对着离门口最近的老鸨说道：“在下的确有些问题想请教这些姑娘们，劳烦徐妈妈将雅间的门关上，以防被旁人听了去。”

徐妈妈闻言立刻关门，并安排了两个小厮守在雅间门口。


	4. Chapter 4

“请问各位姑娘，可曾见过逢源米铺的万公子与李员外家的李公子来万花楼？”

姑娘们你看看我我看看你，努力回想了一番后，不是摇摇头就是回答没有。

埋头于美味佳肴的赵立安把嘴中塞满的食物艰难咽下后抬头说道：“这个万公子和李公子看来就和大家说的一样很洁身自好嘛。阿飞，我看是你想太多了啦。”

“没来过万花楼也不代表他们没有去过其他青楼啊。”孟少飞不放过任何一个可能有线索的方向，继续问道，“那么各位姑娘可有听其他客人提起过这两位公子？”

姑娘们的反应和回答上一个问题时差不多，但观察入微的孟少飞注意到有位身穿蓝衣的姑娘微微皱着眉，两只手摆弄着裙子腰间垂下的丝带，便问她道：“那边那位蓝色衣衫的姑娘，你是不是想到了什么？鸡毛蒜皮的小事也可以，你但说无妨。”

“是啊，莹莹。”徐妈妈开口道，想必是那位被孟少飞点名的姑娘的名字，“还有你们所有人都是，要是谁的回答帮上了孟公子，我明天就给她放一天假。”徐妈妈说完朝唐毅的方向瞅了瞅，得到对方默默的点头认可后微微松了口气，这拍马看来是没有拍错。

“回孟公子。”那位名叫莹莹的姑娘犹豫了一番后缓缓说道，“小女子有位相好的恩客柯公子，有次打趣地问我若是没有陷身在这烟花之地，想要嫁与怎样的人。莹莹自是知道柯公子想从我口中听到他的名字，但是柯公子家中有可爱妻儿，又怎会娶我。莹莹虽有自知之明，却也咽不下这口气，便故意说若自己只是平凡女子，也不奢望高攀什么名门望族，如果能有幸嫁给万公子和李公子这样人人称赞的正人君子也是极好的了。”

“家中已有妻儿还要出来寻欢作乐，当真无耻。”孟少飞愤愤不平地捶了下桌子。

莹莹姑娘似乎是被孟少飞突然的举动吓了一跳，尴尬地僵立在原处不知是否该继续。唐毅端起一碗不知什么时候盛好的冬瓜老鸭扁尖汤放到孟少飞面前：“孟捕快不愧是府衙中人，嫉恶如仇，不过还是先喝点汤降降火，小心吓到了我们万花楼的姑娘。”

“是啊是啊。”徐妈妈立刻帮腔道，“这汤鲜甜可口，清热解火，上好的老母鸭还很补身子呢。”

老板老鸨齐上阵，有求于人的孟少飞也只好端起碗舀了一勺汤送入口中，果真清甜不腻，就连温度也是不凉不烫刚刚好。

“啊啊啊，烫死了烫死了，这个汤怎么这么烫？”将汤碗放下的赵立安吐着舌头叫起来，“阿飞，你也喝了汤，怎么一点事都没有？”

“是你自己喝太快了吧。和你说多少次了吃东西要慢一点，细嚼慢咽。”孟少飞训完赵立安后瞥了一眼唐毅，装作没有看到对方带着一丝讨好和得意的眼神。

一旁的徐妈妈恨不得拿扇子遮住自己的眼睛，别以为她没看到，方才孟公子问话的时候少主人就盛了汤放在一旁，待凉得差不多了才看准时机端过去“请”人家喝。

“真的好烫啊。”赵立安手伸向茶杯碰到发烫的杯壁后又急忙收回了手，“咦？这碗白白的又凉凉的是什么？看起来好好喝的样子。”

“啊！你不能喝！”等到孟少飞察觉过来赵立安手中拿着的是什么的时候，赵立安已经将一整碗冰镇桂花酒酿给灌下了肚。

“为什么我不能喝啊。”赵立安用衣袖擦了擦嘴角有点意犹未尽，“这个甜甜的又凉凉的，好好喝……”

“扑通”一声，赵立安的脑袋垂了下来，砸在桌子上，吓得一旁的姑娘们尖叫起来。

“这、这位公子是怎么了？”徐妈妈心惊胆战地问道，要是孟公子的友人因为吃了万花楼的东西而有个什么三长两短，她这老鸨估计也当不下去了。

“没事没事，他就是不能喝酒，一沾就倒，让他睡上小半个时辰就好了，惊扰到徐妈妈和各位姑娘了。”孟少飞连忙解释道。

“哎哟，那就好，可吓坏我了。”徐妈妈用扇子拍了拍胸口，大松一口气。

“孟捕快，你这汤再不喝可就要凉了。”唐毅朝孟少飞扔下这一句后手持扇子指了指莹莹姑娘说道， “你继续说。”

“是。”莹莹姑娘点了点头，“就在我说出想要万公子和李公子那样的人做夫君后，柯公子居然哈哈大笑起来。莹莹一开始还以为他是嘲笑我不自量力，癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，那柯公子却说道：‘道是你烟花女子最有眼力，也不过如此，那万公子和李公子，人人皆称他们不好女色洁身自好，可又有几个人知道比起女色，他们更喜好男子，京城为数不多的小倌馆，他们可没少去。’”

莹莹姑娘这番话一出，其他姑娘皆是惊讶万分，交头接耳小声议论起来。

“我就说嘛。”一名红衣姑娘面露不屑，“世上哪有不盯蛋缝的苍蝇，敢情是不爱百花，独爱那后庭花，真是令人作呕。”

“明明有龙阳之好，却还要娶人家正经人家的姑娘，死了活该。”另一位青衣姑娘立刻附和道。

“只可惜两个新娘子遭了殃，真是可怜。”

“好了好了，就你们话多！”徐妈妈观察着唐毅和孟少飞略显尴尬的神色，赶紧上前喝止姑娘们七嘴八舌的议论。这群没有眼力劲的，难道没看出来自己老板也是喜爱那后庭花之人吗。

“孟捕快，我想你想问的也问得差不多了吧？”唐毅问道。

孟少飞点了点头：“多谢诸位姑娘和徐妈妈了，只是不知各位是否知道京城之内有哪些小倌馆，可否告知。”府衙自然也是可以查到，但是免不了浪费些时间和力气，若是能有现成的自然是最好不过。

“这个问我就行了。”徐妈妈打保票道，“待会儿我就将详细地址写下来给孟公子。”

“有劳徐妈妈了。”孟少飞抱拳感谢道。

“你们先退下吧。我有些事要和孟捕快商讨。”

唐毅一声令下，徐妈妈立刻赶着姑娘们出了雅间，自己在最后出来的时候轻轻地关上了门，并嘱咐守在门外的两个小厮千万不能让闲杂人等打扰。

雅间的门一关上，孟少飞便倚到了唐毅身上，小声问道：“你生气啦？”

唐毅面无表情地看着孟少飞回答：“好好的我生什么气？”

“还说没生气，刚刚那些姑娘说两个男人在一起很恶心的时候你就脸色铁青了，现在人都走了，你也不对我笑一个。”

唐毅叹了口气将孟少飞圈入怀中：“我气我自己，方才我多想将我们的关系公之于众，却还是下不了决心。少飞，你会不会觉得我胆小自私？”

“当然不会啦。更何况当初是我先说不要公开我们的关系的，虽说天朝并不禁止男风，但身为官府之人终究会遭人非议，要说胆小自私，我们半斤八两，打平啦。”

“谢谢你，少飞。”唐毅低下头含住怀中人红艳的双唇细细品尝着，许久之后待到两人呼吸都有点乱了才离开，“汤很好喝。”

一听这话孟少飞立刻从脸红到耳朵：“你还说自己胆小，方才让我喝汤你可是胆大得很，徐妈妈一定都看出来了，她离开的时候看我的眼神都怪怪的。”

“放心，徐妈妈口风紧得很。”

“口、口风紧？我口风也很紧。”赵立安睡眼惺忪地从桌上抬起头来，揉了揉眼睛。

差点把同僚忘记的孟少飞赶紧从唐毅身上下来，对着还没彻底清醒的赵立安大声喊道：“我带你来打探消息，你居然给我醉倒，有新的线索了，我们快点回去禀告大人和石捕头。”

“噢、噢……”一脸懵的赵立安摇摇晃晃地起身，“咦，阿飞，你的嘴怎么又红又肿的？”

“被汤烫到了啦！”说完，孟少飞就拉着赵立安离开了万花楼，而徐妈妈也在二人离开时将写有京城小倌馆的纸交给了孟少飞。


	5. Chapter 5

“这三更半夜的，你把我们叫起来就是告诉我们那死去的万公子和李公子可能有断袖之癖吗？”京城府尹马大人打了个哈欠听完孟少飞的禀报，非但没有慎重起见，更是把孟赵二人训了一顿，“万李二位公子的人品，京城上下的百姓皆是赞誉有加。这青楼女子所言岂可轻信，本官如今为了能尽快破案已是被上头盯得焦头烂额，万一到时候这被害人家属又来府衙告我们诋毁清誉，岂不是一波未平一波又起。”

“可是大人……”

“好了，别说了，看在你一向表现不错的份上这次我就不怪罪于你。”马大人根本不愿听孟少飞的解释，不耐烦地摆摆手道，“这青楼和小倌馆可不准你们再去了，若是被百姓看见官府之人私下出入那等腌臜之地成何体统。石捕头，看紧点你的手下，别给我添乱。”

“是，大人。”石捕头作揖送走了马大人，转过身指指孟少飞想要骂人却又硬生生憋了回去，“你啊，真是不给我省心。”

“老大！难道连你都不相信少飞吗？”孟少飞还没做声，一旁的赵立安先替他打抱不平起来，虽然在万花楼的时候他睡过去了，但是刚才他听了少飞对大人的一番分析，觉得十分有道理。

“我还没说你呢。少飞他做事一向冲动，他说去青楼你不拦着还一起去，那是你能去的地方吗？”还没想好怎么训孟少飞的石捕头见赵立安自己冲上来当炮灰，便毫不客气地训起话来，“你娘千叮咛万嘱咐让我好好看着你，你倒好，跟着孟少飞哪里危险去哪里，你身手有他好吗？出了什么岔子让我怎么和你娘交待。”

“万花楼也不危险啊，还有很多好吃的……”

“你还顶嘴！”石捕头气得扬起了一只手，想想还是作罢又放了下来。

“舅舅……”赵立安一看对方真生气了，立刻打出亲情牌撒起娇来，“我这不是好好的嘛，而且有少飞会保护我啊。”

“他？他自身都难保呢！”石捕头气呼呼地脱口而出。

“啊？什么意思？阿飞难道你有受伤吗？”赵立安傻傻地朝孟少飞身上摸去。

“我、我是说他如果以后再这样冲动，迟早有一天自身难保。”察觉到自己说漏嘴的石捕头立刻改口道，他揪起赵立安的一只耳朵却对着孟少飞说道，“这几年来你都没怎么用过休沐，你先休息几天吧。”

“可是案子还没……”

“府衙没了你孟少飞难道就破不了案了吗？你知道我今天为何会如此生气，你难道忘了自己当年所受的屈辱吗？你回家冷静几天好好闭门思过一下。”

“你们在说什么？我怎么都听不懂？谁羞辱阿飞了啊？我要去打他。啊啊啊痛痛痛！”赵立安一边喊着一边被石捕头揪着耳朵带出了府衙。

孟少飞独自一人在府衙中静站许久后垂头丧气地回到了家中，关上房门时终究没能忍住长叹了一口气。一双结实的手臂从后面环住他的腰，孟少飞正要挣扎反抗，却闻到了背后之人身上熟悉的香气，便放松了身子倚靠在他身上。

“平时万分警惕的孟捕快今日怎么松懈了？”唐毅将怀中的人转了个身面向自己，虽然仅靠着从窗外照进来的月光，还是看清了对方一脸的闷闷不乐、郁郁寡欢。唐毅伸手企图抹平孟少飞皱着的眉头，柔声细语地问道：“怎么了？谁惹你不高兴了？方才在万花楼的时候不是还好好的吗？”

孟少飞也不开口，将头靠在唐毅肩头，而唐毅也不急着追问，只是静静地等着。

“你有后悔过吗？”孟少飞突然没头没尾地问道。

唐毅自然清楚孟少飞问的后悔是指什么，这不是对方第一次问他这个问题，而自己之前几次的回答都是把人抱到床上，做到他后悔问出这个愚蠢的问题，但今晚孟少飞显然和以往都大不相同，没了嬉皮笑脸、玩笑打趣，怀中微微颤抖的身子透露了他的不安与恐惧。唐毅松开对孟少飞的怀抱，双手抬起他的脸让他正视自己：“我从未后悔过与你在一起，我也发誓过很多遍绝不是因为要对你负责才与你在一起，我想和你在一起，不仅仅是现在，还有我们的余生，还有下辈子、下下辈子、下下下……唔……”

“好了啦！”孟少飞伸手捂住唐毅的嘴，故作嫌弃地说道，“这辈子就够了，我才不要生生世世都和你绑在一起，你那么无趣。”

“我无趣？那我今天多来几个花样，保证让你得趣。”唐毅说罢就抱起孟少飞朝床铺走去。

床幔垂下，遮住了一室旖旎。

事后，孟少飞依偎在唐毅的怀里，将离开万花楼回到府衙后发生的事一一道来。

“你没有告诉他？”

孟少飞摇了摇头，问道：“你怪我吗？”

“傻瓜。”唐毅亲了一下孟少飞的脸，“我怎么会怪你。”

孟少飞曾委身于行天盟少盟主一事，石捕头是知晓的。当年唐毅身中春药，孟少飞在对方药性解除昏睡过去后拖着疲惫不堪酸痛不已的身子悄悄溜回了家。虽然孟少飞作为捕快平时身子骨很硬朗，但毕竟初经人事就被人翻来覆去百般折腾，他用了仅剩的意志力坚持回到家中后便倒在床上不省人事了。

恰逢石捕头因为有一件案子的细节急着要向正在休沐的孟少飞打听便来到他家，正要敲门却发现大门敞开，不像平时小心谨慎的孟少飞会有的疏忽。怕是进了盗贼的石捕头赶紧冲进屋子查看，就看到了衣衫不整倒在床上的孟少飞，脸色泛着不正常的红，口中发出痛苦难受的呻吟。石捕头伸手一探孟少飞的额头，竟是滚烫得吓人，而因为孟少飞不时的扭动而散开的衣服领口，也隐隐约约露出些骇人的痕迹。

“不、不要了……唐毅……求求你……”

孟少飞无意识的梦呓让石捕头有如五雷轰顶，他也顾不得什么礼节，扒开孟少飞的衣服一看，青红交加的羞耻痕迹遍布在孟少飞白皙的肌肤上，显得格外刺眼。恨不得冲去行天盟将唐毅暴揍一顿的石捕头最终还是决定先照顾眼前的孟少飞，可不能让他烧坏了。

孟少飞醒来后虽仍感浑身酸痛，却发现自己一身清爽还换了身里衣，正忐忑纳闷的时候石捕头端着一个碗进了屋。

“醒了？正好，把这药喝了。”

孟少飞心中波澜四起，却也不敢轻易开口，只得乖乖接过碗喝起药来。

“你昏睡已有一天一夜了。”石捕头拿走孟少飞递回的空碗，故意问道，“是什么人所为？”

孟少飞沉默地低着头，不愿回答这个问题。

“你不说我也知道，是行天盟的少盟主唐毅对不对？”

孟少飞猛地抬起头一脸震惊的模样已经彻底验证了石捕头的推论：“有道上的朋友告诉我唐毅被仇人下了天下第一春药，必须与处子行房方可解除药性，是不是他逼你的？”

“我……”

“你毋须多言，必定是他强迫与你！我这就去找他算账。”

“别，老大！我求求你，我们就当这件事从未发生过好不好。”孟少飞拉住石捕头衣袖恳求道。

“少飞，你一向嫉恶如仇，怎么事情发生在自己身上，却这般懦弱起来！”石捕头一脸的恨铁不成钢。

“那老大可曾想过这件事若被众人知晓，我今后还……”

听到这，石捕头也不得不默默认同。天朝虽不禁男风，但一届捕快失身于帮派少主，如果传出去，最大的受害者恐怕还是孟少飞自己。因此，此事也就成了石捕头与孟少飞两人之间的秘密，但石捕头告诫他今后一定要避开行天盟，避开唐毅。今晚石捕头如此生气，恐怕也是因为孟少飞居然跑去行天盟名下的青楼，真是好了伤疤忘了痛。

回想起往事，孟少飞依然一阵感慨：“老大一直待我如亲弟般照顾，当年，他正因为姐夫，就是赵子的爹，被行天盟叛帮者误杀而对行天盟恨之入骨，我又岂敢告诉他我当时是自愿为你解除药性，害得你到现在都被他误会。我更不敢和他说我们俩现在的关系，怕他说我不知廉耻。”

“我懂，我不怪你，此事本来就因我而起。”唐毅安慰地将孟少飞抱得更紧，“总有一天我会求得他的原谅。总有一天我会让我们能够光明正大地在一起。”

孟少飞听着唐毅在耳边的承诺，把头埋进那个最能让他平静下来的胸膛，安心地入眠了。


	6. Chapter 6

翌日早晨，孟少飞是被一阵食物香气给勾醒的，缓缓从床上坐起朝传来香气的地方望去，恰好看见唐毅端着一个砂锅放到桌上。听到声响的唐毅抬头一看，孟少飞一脸呆相地望着他，也不知是不是尚未睡醒，便走到他跟前捏了捏他的鼻子调笑道：“你倒是会看时机，早不醒晚不醒，早膳刚准备好你就醒了。”

鼻子上残留的触感让孟少飞意识到眼前的是真人而不是自己在做梦，立刻清醒了三分，心中的疑惑脱口而出：“行天盟是快要不行了吗？”

“何出此言？”唐毅被孟少飞这突如其来的提问搞得一头雾水。

“最近这段时间你三天两头往我这儿跑，晚上也就罢了，怎么现在连白天也这么清闲了？”

唐毅听了孟少飞的这一番话，简直是又好气又好笑，不由得反问道：“听你这话，仿佛是说我晚上来可以，白天在就不行？你是把我当成什么，利用完就一脚踢开吗？”

孟少飞刚要反驳自己何时利用过对方，就突然明白了唐毅话后的另一层意思，不由得大红着脸骂道：“你、你无耻！”

“好了，不逗你了，快点起来洗漱，不然粥就要凉了。还是说……”唐毅别有所指地摸了下孟少飞纤细的腰并打趣道，“你要是走不动，我可以抱你下来。”

“我哪有那么娇弱。”孟少飞像是为了证明什么似的麻利地下了床。

洗漱完后，唐毅拿起了早就飞放在床头的衣服抖了抖，在孟少飞身后展开，“伸手。”

“你做什么？我又不是三岁小孩子，我自己会穿啦。”转过头意识到唐毅在做什么的孟少飞别扭地拒绝道。

“少啰嗦，快一点。”

拗不过唐毅的坚持，孟少飞在对方的服侍下换上了衣服，当唐毅从怀中掏出一枚崭新的玉坠吊在他腰间时，他才后知后觉地发现身上所穿的衣服不是自己的。白色的里衣，浅蓝色的外袍，乍看之下只是件普通的衣服，实则在衣襟、袖口、衣摆甚至腰带处都用银线绣着繁复的暗纹。

“好端端地干嘛送衣服给我？”孟少飞摸了摸手感极好的衣服料子，“居然还挺合身。”

“那是自然，你身上还有哪里是我不清楚的？”

孟少飞决定对唐毅动不动就喜欢撩他的言行无视到底，反正再生气再抗议也只是着了对方的道，让他笑得更开心。

“坐下。”唐毅把孟少飞按坐到桌旁的椅子上，用一个白玉簪挽起孟少飞乌黑秀亮的长发，而孟少飞则对着眼前摆了一桌的丰盛早膳垂涎欲滴。

唐毅在孟少飞的对面坐下：“好了，再看你的口水都要滴到桌子上了，快吃吧。”

闻言孟少飞兴冲冲地端起碗想要盛粥，却又想起什么似地放了下来。

“怎么了？”

“都是你，为何不让我用完早膳再穿新衣服，这要是弄脏了该怎么办？”

“脏了就再换一套。我给你添置了好几套放在衣橱里。”唐毅伸手拿起孟少飞的空碗，替他盛了一碗粥，“粥要趁热喝。”

“你方才还没回答我，为何凭白无故给我添置这些新衣裳。”孟少飞重新坐下，小心翼翼地端起唐毅给他盛的粥，就怕一不小心弄洒在新衣上。

“徐妈妈不是将那几家小倌馆的地址都给你了吗？总得备些不那么寒酸的行头才能出入方便吧。就你昨天那身，要不是我派人下去知会了一声，你们早就被徐妈妈撵出万花楼了。”

“谁说我要去小倌馆了。我今日开始休沐，就在家中休息，什么地方都不去。”

“是吗？那倒是我想岔了，既然如此，这些衣裳我就拿回去吧。”说罢，唐毅便走到孟少飞旁边一副要脱去他衣裳的架势。

“我的尺寸你又穿不下。”孟少飞连忙放下碗，双手护在自己身前，“既然赠予我了，岂有收回去的道理，我就勉为其难去小倌馆调查一下吧。”

唐毅好笑地端起被孟少飞放到一旁的碗，舀了一勺粥吹了吹后送入他的口中，一脸宠溺地说道：“你啊，少说话多吃饭，最好吃得白白胖胖的，现在也太瘦了。”

“白白胖胖还怎么做捕快啊。”孟少飞一脸不赞同，“咦，我第一次见到用粉丝和鸡丝一起熬粥的，味道不错呢。”

“什么粉丝？那个是鱼翅。”唐毅一脸无奈，“晚上还是我陪你一起去吧，省得你破绽百出。”其实唐毅本就没打算让孟少飞一人前去，昨晚在万花楼孟少飞被徐妈妈蹭了好几下他都差点翻脸，更别说是让他独自一人前去妖艳贱货丝毫不亚于青楼的小倌馆了。

“真的？”孟少飞倒是没看出唐毅心中的小九九，还为自己多了一位身手了得的帮手而高兴呢。最重要的是有了唐毅这座大金山，就算是要把所有小倌都包下来恐怕也不成问题。

漂亮的新衣裳、精美的早膳、还有唐毅的陪伴，愉悦的心情让孟少飞彻底忘记了昨晚的不快，胃口大开地喝起了第三碗鱼翅鸡丝粥，就在这时，院子里传来了赵立安的叫喊声。

“阿飞，你在不在啊？”

“咳咳咳……”差点被呛到的孟少飞赶紧拉起唐毅，“是赵子，你快找个地方躲起来。”

唐毅虽然心有不甘，但还是顺从地被孟少飞赶到了床上，放下床幔。

“咦，好香哦。”赵立安几乎是在唐毅刚藏身好的那一刻推门而入，“哇，阿飞，你这早膳也太丰盛了吧。亏我还担心你昨天被舅舅骂会难过，今天特地来看你呢。没想到你一个人在家里开小灶。”

赵立安也不客气，随手拿起一颗虾饺塞入口中，两眼放光地感叹道：“好好吃哦！我第一次吃到这么好吃的虾饺，虾仁大颗新鲜有弹性，鲜甜可口。你是在哪买的啊？”

“这……”早膳都是唐毅准备的，孟少飞哪里会知道这些早膳出自何家店铺。

“诶？你是算准了我要来吗？居然摆了两副碗筷。”赵立安刚想拿一个碗来成粥，却发现两副碗筷都是有人用过的，他环视了一下房间也没看到孟少飞以外的第二个人，不由得奇怪道，“这么早就有人来过了吗？是什么人啊？咦，少飞，你这身衣服真好看，怎么以前没见你穿过啊？”

“你问了我这么多问题，我到底要先回答你哪个啊？还有，这个时间你不用快点去府衙报到吗？”孟少飞提醒道。

“是舅舅啦。其实是他叫我来提醒你，如果你要去小倌馆调查线索的话，一定要注意安全。”

“老大？他不是反对我们去青楼和小倌馆吗？”

“反对的是大人啦。舅舅只是对我们去行天盟的青楼有意见而已，虽然我也觉得当年我爹的事根本不能怪行天盟，他们其实也是受害者嘛。舅舅平时说话虽然很凶，但他还是很关心我们的。舅舅知道我们里面头脑最好大的就是你，让你休沐也是让你可以自由查案，不用受大人限制。好了，我话也带到了，我去府衙啦。”

“赵子，等一下。”孟少飞找了张干净的油纸包了些点心递给赵立安，“拿着。”

“阿飞你真好。”赵立安笑着接过点心。

“还有……”孟少飞有些不好意思地补充道，“替我谢谢老大。”

“知道啦。”赵立安摆摆手刚踏出房门又回头叮嘱道，“对了，阿飞，你这身打扮可千万别让钰琪姑娘看见了，不然她肯定又要缠着她爹来向你提亲了。”

赵立安扔下这句话后便一阵风似地离开了，孟少飞一脸尴尬地转过身，果然看到已经从床上下来的唐毅双手交叉在胸前质问道，“谁是钰琪姑娘？”

“是府衙师爷的女儿……”

“她还向你提过亲？”唐毅的尾音微微上扬，透露了他此时此刻不太好的心情。

“没有，被师爷拦下来了。我家徒四壁，父母双亡的，师爷看不上我的啦。”孟少飞连忙解释道。

“我先去行天盟处理事务了，晚上和你一起去小倌馆。”

“诶，你这就走啦？”看着唐毅头也不回地朝门外走去，孟少飞诧异地问道。

“你想让我留下来陪你？”

“也不是啦。只是你不再多问一点关于钰琪妹子的事吗？”这也太不像大醋缸唐毅的行事风格了。

“你都说你们师爷看不上你了，我有什么好担心的。”

唐毅说罢就离开了，留给孟少飞一个潇洒的背影，而此时此刻的孟少飞不知道的是，当天下午就有好几个媒婆跑去府衙师爷那儿替京城的几个名门公子向他女儿求亲来了。


	7. Chapter 7

“一连三日都没打听出什么有用的线索，难道真如大人所言是我想岔了。”

“我认识的孟少飞可不会轻易气馁，清单上不是还剩这最后一家吗？”唐毅抬头望了一眼竹子拼起来的招牌，“赏菊轩，这名字倒是风雅。”

“这家好奇怪啊，门口没有揽客的不说，连大门都紧闭着，是不是已经关门歇业了啊？”孟少飞环顾四周，竹林环绕，偶有林间鸟啼与蝉鸣声，别说客人了，连个路人都少见。

“不会。你仔细听。”

“听什么？鸟儿叫还是虫子叫啊？”

唐毅也不回答，直接揽住孟少飞的腰运了轻功踩在一棵三米多高的竹子上。两人从高处望向围墙内，墙内情形可谓是一目了然，好几间屋子都还透着灯光，想必屋内是有人的。孟少飞静下心来侧耳倾听，果不其然，围墙那一头隐隐传来欢声笑语和孟浪之音。唐毅见孟少飞脸色微微泛红便知他也已听见，便又揽着他飞下竹子，重新来到这赏菊轩的大门前。

唐毅走上前去敲了敲门，不一会儿，一名身穿藏青色纱衣化着淡妆的小倌将门开了小半扇，打量了一眼唐毅后慵懒地念了一句“床前明月光”。

“疑是地上霜？”

“砰”的一声大门又被用力关上了，碰了一鼻子灰的唐毅郁闷地走到笑弯了腰的孟少飞跟前。“笑什么笑，难道床前明月光的下一句不是疑是地上霜吗？”

“看刚才那情形就知道肯定不是啊，一定是有什么暗号啦。”孟少飞从怀中掏出徐妈妈给他的那张清单，果然在第四家小倌馆地址的最下方写有一行小字。孟少飞将纸塞回怀里，对唐毅抛了个“看我的”的眼神，便走到门前敲响了大门。

开门的依然是刚才那位小倌，刚想破口大骂“对不上来就别乱敲门”，却发现这回敲门的换了一个人，并非刚才那位看上去凶神恶煞的，顿时眼前一亮，带着点期许地问道：“床前明月光？”

孟少飞轻咳了一声，微微红着脸对道：“脱光好上床。”

“哎哟～公子快请进。”小倌将门彻底打开，双手握住孟少飞的左手将他拉进门内，“喂，我可没让你进来啊。”

黑着一张脸跟在孟少飞身后想要进来的唐毅被小倌拦在了门口。

“抱歉。”孟少飞连忙上前解释道，“这位公子是我的朋友，是同我一起来的。”

“既然是与这位……”

“在下姓孟，他姓唐。”孟少飞连忙自我介绍道，“不知公子如何称呼。”

“公子什么的可不敢当，唤奴家雨轩即可。既然唐公子是与孟公子一起来的，便进来吧。”雨轩揽住了孟少飞的一只手臂，嗲声嗲气地问道，“我们这儿有各种雅间，不知道孟公子想要什么样的？”

孟少飞瞥了一眼难得吃瘪的唐毅，心中暗自好笑，便火上浇油地回答道：“嗯，雨轩如此善解人意，按你的喜好便可，就算是挑最贵的也无妨。”

“孟公子果然爽快。”雨轩立刻眉开眼笑地朝一旁候着的小厮使了个眼色，小厮赶紧下去收拾雅间去了。

孟唐二人跟着雨轩七弯八绕地穿过好几条走廊后来到了号称最好最贵的雅间，虽不如万花楼雅间那般富丽堂皇，却优雅别致，颇有些文人雅士集会之所的意思。

“也不知二位公子喜欢怎样的小倌，可有什么喜好？”

“把你们老板先叫来吧。”唐毅拉着孟少飞坐下后说道。

“我们妈妈可不轻易接……”客字尚未说出口，一锭金子便飞了过来，雨轩眼明手快地接过后笑嘻嘻地说道，“二位请稍等，我这就去请妈妈过来。”

“哎哟～贵客上门，恕妈妈我身体抱恙，有失远迎了。”伴随着一阵甜腻的声音，一名穿着黑色纱衣的男子风风火火地进入了雅间。

“我道是哪位贵客出手如此阔绰呢，原来是行天盟少盟主，唐毅唐公子啊。”自称妈妈的黑衣男子毫不客气地坐上唐毅的大腿，双手勾着他的脖子。系得松垮垮的纱衣随着老鸨的姿势滑落了下来，露出一大片香肩。

“我也没想到这小倌馆的老鸨居然是你。难怪那暗号设得如此低俗。”唐毅任由男子坐在自己怀里，甚至还一手扶住对方的腰防止他摔下来，“我还以为你找到了好归宿便从此金盆洗手了呢。”

“整日待在家中可要把我闷坏了，家中那位就盘下了这里给我解闷，我便重操旧业啦。”

“他倒是大方，也不怕你红杏出墙，跟人跑了。”

“我哪敢呀。有次耍小性子离家出走可是被他按在床上做得三天三夜下不了床呢。要是红杏出墙，岂不是要被他往死里折腾？”

完全插不进二人谈话的孟少飞眼睁睁看着老鸨空出一只手在唐毅的胸膛上摸来摸去，而唐毅一脸不在乎居然也不推拒，气得他大声地咳了一下来彰显自己的存在。

“哟～”老鸨的注意力果然被坐在一旁的孟少飞吸引，“这位公子长得如此俊俏，若是来我这赏菊轩必定是头牌。”说着就从唐毅身上下来伸手想去摸摸孟少飞看似剥了壳的鸡蛋般光滑的脸，被唐毅一掌拍下。

“别动我的人。”

“你的人？莫非……这位就是孟捕快？”

“你认得我？”孟少飞满脸疑问。

“这油盐不进的唐毅居然栽在一个人身上，我这当好朋友的自然是要知晓一二。”

“好朋友？你确定不是恩客吗？”

“哟，敢情孟捕快是吃味了，难怪这屋里这么大醋味呢。”

“好了，安迪，你别逗少飞了。”唐毅替孟少飞倒了杯茶，解释道，“这位老鸨，姓安名迪，以前便是经营小倌馆的，我们不打不相识，他给我提供了很多情报，也算是至交好友。”

“那可不，说起来我还是你们的媒人呢。”

“媒人？”孟少飞一脸困惑。

“当初我中的春药便是他卖与我那仇家的。”

“唉！不是说好往事不再提吗？我那时不是看那姑娘不能和自己心爱之人在一起，哭得可怜，才卖给了她嘛。我也不知道她要拿去对付你啊。不过你看，你不是因此认识孟捕快了嘛。”安迪讨好地拍了拍孟少飞的肩膀，随即便惊讶地叫起来，“这质地，这手感，锦绣阁的衣裳，唐毅你还真是舍得啊！”

唐毅端起茶杯抿了一口，一副我乐意、要你管的表情。

“这衣裳很贵吗？”锦绣阁孟少飞倒是知晓，在京城成衣坊中颇有名气，具体是个什么价格却是不清楚的。

安迪细细地打量起来，满是羡慕地说道：“锦绣阁的成衣，一件二百两起，你这身有纱层，有暗纹，还有配套的饰物，少说也得四五百两。”

孟少飞一口茶喷了出来：“唐毅你疯了，买这么贵的衣裳做什么。”他当捕快一年的俸禄都没这么多。

“自然是买来让你穿得好看，我脱得开心啊。”唐毅面不改色地回答道。

“你……”孟少飞语塞。

“行了行了，你们少来我这打情骂俏，这无事不登三宝殿，有事直说吧。”实在是肉麻得看不下去的安迪赶紧插话道。

“最近京城里发生的两起命案你可听说了？”

“原来你是和孟捕快到我这查案来了。那么大的案子我自然是听说了，我还想着官府什么时候会找到我这儿来呢。”

“如此说来你有线索？”孟少飞激动地站起来。

“那两个新郎官可是我这的常客呢。”安迪一想起那两人便不屑地轻笑了一声，对着屋外喊道，“去把月白和墨儿叫来。”


	8. Chapter 8

不出片刻，月白和墨儿两名小倌便进入了孟少飞他们的雅间，将万李二人是他们俩的老相好一事全盘托出。

“照你们所言，那万李二人应当是对女子极其不喜的，怎么转头又都要与女子成亲了呢？我朝并未禁止男男婚配啊。”

“孟公子好生单纯。”名唤月白的小倌讥讽地一笑，“我朝虽然允许男男婚配，但哪个男人不希望自己后继有人的，即便是那些个当上平妻的，地位也始终不如能生儿育女的正妻或妾室们，富家子弟尚且如此，更别说我和墨儿这种烟花之地的小倌了。”

月白的话恰恰戳中了孟少飞一直埋藏在心底的担忧，虽然唐毅无数次向他承诺有朝一日一定会让他俩光明正大在一起，但作为行天盟的少盟主，将来有那么大一个帮派要继承，怎可无后呢。他孟少飞虽然对唐毅清根深种，但若是要与其他女子共事一夫，那他宁可退出。

“没想到他二人竟于大婚之夜惨死，毕竟露水夫妻一场，孟公子你可一定要尽早破案，严惩凶手啊。”墨儿带着哭腔说道，眼中却有泪珠在打转，这番颇具情意的话倒是将孟少飞从自己的思绪中拉了出来。

“万李二人成亲之日，不知二位身处何处？”既然是曾经的相好，孟少飞并不排除二人因爱生恨的可能性。

“孟公子这是怀疑我们了？”

“说什么呢。”安迪抢在孟少飞前面开口道，“孟公子询问你们不过是例行公事罢了，就连妈妈我都被问过呢。我知道你们都是清白的，只需要如实回答即可。”

“万公子与李公子成亲的那日，我和月白白日在各自房中休息，晚上便接客到天明，此事我俩的侍童、安妈妈还有当日的客人都是可以作证的。”

接收到孟少飞确认的眼神，安迪默默地点了点头。

“那你二人在与他俩相处的时候，可曾听过他们平时与何人有过结怨？”

两名小倌均摇了摇头。

寻思也问不出更多有用线索后，孟少飞便与唐毅告别安迪，离开赏菊轩回到了孟少飞的家中。

“之前一点线索都没有的时候你闷闷不乐，现在终于有线索了，怎么还愁眉不展的。”

从赏菊轩回来后，孟少飞便一直紧锁着眉头，就算是唐毅和他说话，他也只是嗯、啊、哦地敷衍着，感觉被冷落的唐毅对着孟少飞的额头狠狠地弹了一下。

“嘶……好痛啊！唐毅你干嘛啊！”孟少飞终于回过神来似的，生气地捂着额头喊道。

“是我要问你干嘛才对，从赏菊轩回来后你就没怎么理过我，是不是被哪个小倌勾了魂？”

“我这是在想案子好不好！”孟少飞心虚地吼道，自己的心思若是被唐毅知晓，按唐毅的行事风格怕是要用铁链锁着他不让他有离开的机会，“我看你才是被那个安妈妈勾了魂。”

“都说了我们只是朋友。”

“朋友需要躺在你怀里还摸来摸去的吗？”孟少飞嫌弃地捏着鼻子退离唐毅身边，“还蹭了一身的脂粉香，快被你熏死了。”

“那个雨轩不也攀在你身上当了半天人形挂件。”原本打算睁一只眼闭一只眼的唐毅闻言后立刻回击。

“你倒是把人家的名字记得清楚！”

“他吃了你那么久豆腐，我当然记得他名字了。”

“我这也不是为了查案子嘛。”这场莫名其妙的吃醋对决结果还是孟少飞先败下阵来，于是他赶紧扯开话题，“今日在赏菊轩虽然得知了万公子与李公子不为人知的另外一面，但是与他二人相好的那两个小倌皆有人证，这凶手究竟是何人？查了这么多日，这新得的线索看来也没什么用。”

“怎会无用？”唐毅轻笑一声，“这不是查出了万李二人的共通之处吗？”

“你是指他们都有龙阳之好？”

“不仅如此，他们喜好男子却与女子成亲，又均是在新婚之夜被害，并被去势，凶手最有可能是怎样的人难道你一点想法都没有吗？”

“最有动机的自然是他二人抛弃过的男子或是被欺骗的女子，但如今小倌有人证，新娘子也一同遇害，岂非是有嫌疑的人都没有了犯案的可能。再说了，这两件案子分明是同一人所为，按你的说法，此人莫不是被万李二人都伤害过？若是有这样的人存在，不可能在我们调查的时候一丝痕迹都没留下。”

“你啊，有时候就是太过死脑筋。我何时说过凶手与死者有关系了。”

“没有关系那为什么还要杀他们？”孟少飞被唐毅绕得头疼。

“想知道？”唐毅明知故问道。

“废话，你快说。”

唐毅用扇子点了点自己的嘴唇：“想知道也可以，我总该得点好处吧。”

孟少飞也不扭捏，走上前去便是蜻蜓点水的一吻，然而刚欲离开便被唐毅按住了后脑勺加深了这个吻。灵活有力的舌头撬开他的牙关，细细舔过每处牙龈后便勾住孟少飞的舌头与之纠缠在一起。有银丝从孟少飞的嘴角流下，他有种自己的舌头都要被对方吞食下去的错觉。待到舌头被吸得发麻，嘴唇也被咬得红肿，唐毅才放过他。

“这只是利息，若你下次再胡思乱想，我可不会如此轻易放过你。”

闻言孟少飞不由得心中一惊，连忙反问道：“我胡思乱想什么了？”

“今日赏菊轩内，自那叫月白的小倌说了男子婚配那一番话后你便魂不守舍的，别以为我不知道你在想什么。我和红叶本就是我爹收养的，有无血缘关系在我看来并不重要。更何况古管事入赘我唐家后，更是不必担忧今后有无继承人。反正我是不会为了有后而娶其他女子的，若是你喜欢孩子，待我俩成亲后收养几个便是。”

孟少飞自以为将心思隐藏得很好，没想到早被唐毅看穿，对方一番肺腑之言将他心头阴霾驱散而尽：“唐毅，我做鬼也不会放过你的。”

唐毅哭笑不得地用扇子拍了一下孟少飞的脑袋：“分明是想要与我生死不离，却偏偏被你说得和厉鬼缠身似的。”

唐毅说罢便动手动脚起来，被孟少飞一掌拍下咸猪手：“你别打岔，刚才的还没说完呢。如果凶手和死者没有关系为何要杀他们？”

“如果凶手曾被如万李二人一般的人给伤害欺骗过呢？”唐毅提醒道。

“那就去杀伤害他的人啊。杀其他人做什么？”

“你怎知他没有？”

孟少飞有如醍醐灌顶：“我这就去府衙查看以前的案卷，看看有没有发生过类似的案子！”

唐毅一伸手将孟少飞捞回来：“这大晚上的你一个休沐中的捕快夜潜府衙翻案卷，也不怕被当成贼人给抓起来。”

“你说的也是，明日一早我再去。”说完，便与唐毅两人四目相对，屋内突然安静下来。

半晌过后，孟少飞终是忍不住开口道：“你这几日夜夜留宿在此，你爹和你妹也不说你吗？”

“无妨，我以往便经常因为盟内事务繁忙夜不归宿。怎么？你这是查案有眉目了就想赶我走？”唐毅挑了挑眉问道。

“哪有。这不是我这里家居简陋，粗茶淡饭，又没有仆人，怕对你这大少爷伺候不周嘛。”其实是唐毅一直赖在这里，他的老腰实在有点受不了。

“你说的也是。”

就在孟少飞庆幸终于能请走这尊大佛的时候，唐毅一把抱起他走向床。

“唐毅！你又要干嘛！快放我下来！”孟少飞边捶打唐毅边叫道。

“你说的前几点我都能克服，不过这伺候不周，我却是不同意，难道不一直是我在伺候你吗？看来孟捕快对我的伺候不太满意，那我只能多多练习了。”

“唐毅你无耻……”

床幔垂下，不久便传出了喘息低吟声……


	9. Chapter 9

从府衙一开门一直到天色渐暗，孟少飞几乎把府衙内的所有卷宗都翻了个遍，终于发现有一桩发生在二十年前的命案与此次两桩命案的作案手法几乎如出一辙，然而不同的是那件案子的凶手是一名青楼女子，早就被秋后处决了。据卷宗记载，那名名叫青儿的青楼女子与被害的新郎官相好过一阵，在得知自己的心上人要另娶他人后便因爱生恨，犯下此案。

孟少飞将记录此案的卷宗反反复复翻阅了好几遍，越看越觉得此案的公堂记录敷衍至极，很多地方都是匆匆一笔带过。时隔二十年，府衙的班底早就换了好几拨人，就连在府衙当差最久的石捕头也是十五年前才作为捕头被调任到京城，就算孟少飞想在府衙内打听当年的案情也无人可询。

就在孟少飞要将卷宗放回架子上时，屋外突然响起一声惊雷震耳欲聋，吓得他手上的卷宗掉落在地，一张纸从卷宗内掉落了出来。孟少飞捡起那张纸打开一看，原来是当年青儿画押认罪的罪状，画押处不但有青儿按的拇指印，更有其他四根手指留下的指痕和好几处液体滴落的痕迹，颜色发乌却仍能辨出其中的一点点红，作为捕快的孟少飞岂会认不出那分明就是血迹，可见当时青儿认罪是在受了刑之后的。

孟少飞重新端详起这份罪状，罪状上的“万花楼”三字牢牢抓住了他的视线，卷宗内皆是以青楼代过，只有这师爷当庭起草的罪状确确实实提到了青儿曾属万花楼。由于公堂记录免不了字迹潦草，文字省略，府衙卷宗是可以事后重新誊抄整理再装订成册的，而这有人犯画押的罪状却是复制不了的。如此看来，要想获悉当年此案的详情，还是得去万花楼向当年知晓此案的人打听，只不过时隔二十年，当年的妓子们怕是早已年老色衰，不在楼中了。

蓦地孟少飞的耳边突然响起当时徐妈妈的那句“若是二十年前，我还担得起‘花魁’这两个字……”。烟花之地的妓子小倌，除了赎身或身死，一般都不会离开或换到别的馆子，也就是说徐妈妈非但有可能是当年这件案子的知情者，甚至有可能与这青儿是相识的，但如此一来，新的疑问又浮上孟少飞心头，倘若徐妈妈知晓二十年前的这件案子，为何在他去问花楼查案时只字未提？徐妈妈是否向他隐瞒了什么？孟少飞将罪状夹回卷宗重新放回架子上，也顾不上外面下起了瓢泼大雨，匆匆向万花楼赶去。

“哎呀～孟捕快您怎么来了，这怎么还浑身湿透了呢？”

孟少飞一踏进万花楼，徐妈妈便迎了上来，朝他身后四下张望。

“别看了，我一个人来的。”孟少飞自是知道徐妈妈在找唐毅的身影，便直截了当地说道，“在下有些事情想要请教徐妈妈，还请徐妈妈找间清静的雅间。”

“孟捕快说笑了，我一个妇道人家能知晓些什么，担不起请教二字。”

“徐妈妈若是想在此说话，孟某倒是不介意的，此次前来是想问问二十年前……”

闻言徐妈妈脸色微变，但随即又恢复了满脸笑容打断了孟少飞的话：“孟捕快，楼上请。”

到了雅间后，徐妈妈递给孟少飞一块干净的帕子让他擦擦，又走到桌边倒了两杯茶。

“孟捕快，请坐。”

“多谢徐妈妈。”孟少飞擦了擦脸上的水和不停滴水的头发后，走到徐妈妈的对面坐下，拿起茶杯喝了一口热茶，“敢问徐妈妈在此万花楼有多少时日了？”

“二十五载。”

“那徐妈妈想必对二十年前万花楼妓子青儿杀害许公子赵小姐一案知晓一二了。”

“那是自然。”

“那为何前几日我来万花楼时，徐妈妈对此案只字未提？”

“这倒奇了怪了。”徐妈妈轻蔑地一笑，“你们官府自己断的案子抓的人，想必是再清楚不过的，我自然以为孟捕快是知晓的，又何必多言。”

徐妈妈不愧是当了多年的老鸨，一番话堵得孟少飞无言以对，只能顺着她的话说下去：“徐妈妈说的是，只是这陈年旧案，府衙内虽有卷宗记录，这经事的人早已不在，只能来打扰徐妈妈了。”

“既有卷宗记录，孟捕快又何必来问我多此一举，年纪大了，很多事情记不清楚，怕是帮不上什么忙，要是记错了，岂非添乱。”

“孟某正是因为查看过府衙卷宗，对此案存有疑惑，才想找知情人求证的，依孟某之见，只怕那青儿姑娘并非行凶之人。”孟少飞边说边观察徐妈妈的神情，在他说到青儿可能并非凶手时，徐妈妈握着茶杯的手微微颤抖，似有动容。

“孟捕快何出此言？”

“此案的府衙卷宗记录暧昧，若是证据确凿，何须如此。并且孟某在当初青儿姑娘画押的罪状上发现一些可疑的血迹，青儿姑娘极有可能是被屈打成招的。”

孟少飞的如实相告换来徐妈妈一声长叹：“青儿的品性为人我是最了解不过的，她平时连见到厨房宰杀动物都于心不忍，又岂会犯下杀人命案。那被害的许公子性喜男色，有个想好的小倌。每次来万花楼点青儿不过是拿她做个幌子，骗骗他那些同来的朋友罢了。他二人根本毫无情感，何来青儿因爱生恨而杀人一说。”

“如此说来，青儿姑娘果真是被屈打成招了？”

徐妈妈哽咽着点了点头：“岂止屈打成招，二十年前，我朝尚未允许男男婚配，那被害的许公子虽是家中庶子，若是被外人知晓有那断袖之癖，也是有辱家门，那许家人便认定青儿是凶手，为了不让她说出真相，还买通衙役在她饭菜中下毒，使她成了哑巴口不能言。”

“徐妈妈你既然知道青儿受冤，可曾到官府替她辩护伸冤？”

“怎么没有。”徐妈妈激动地站起来背对孟少飞，脱下外衣露出光裸的背部，细嫩的皮肉上留着好几道伤痕。

“这是杖刑？”触目惊心的伤痕让孟少飞也不禁动容。

徐妈妈披上外衣重新坐下：“当年我为了青儿到府衙击鼓鸣冤，却被当时府尹大人斥责妖言惑众，毁人清誉，罚了杖刑五十。经此一事我在床上动弹不得，病了大半年有余，待我能下床走动，青儿早就被秋后处决了。”

“那万花楼的其他人都无动于衷吗？”孟少飞愤愤不平道。

“青楼女子本就自身难保，经我一事，就算本来想要替青儿鸣不平的，也都打消了念头。”

“行天盟难道坐视不管？”

徐妈妈摇了摇头：“孟捕快有所不知，万花楼十五年前才被收为行天盟产业，若此案晚个五六年发生，青儿或许还能重见天日。”

“那我就更不懂了。既然徐妈妈你一心想为青儿姑娘伸冤，如今京城发生类似命案，凶手极有可能与当年是同一人，为何不告之官府，也好早日抓到凶手以慰青儿姑娘在天之灵？”

“自然是想看官府出丑了。”

随着一道男声，雅间的门被人推开，唐毅摇着扇子走了进来，徐妈妈看见来人立刻退到一边微微行礼。唐毅看到孟少飞一身狼狈，皱眉瞪了他一眼，赶紧脱下外袍给他披上，训斥道：“这么大雨你也不怕着凉。”

自知理亏的孟少飞也不敢顶嘴，岔开话题道：“你方才说徐妈妈保持沉默是想看官府出丑？”

唐毅打算回到家中后再和孟少飞慢慢算账，便先回答他的提问道：“在徐妈妈看来，害死青儿姑娘的并非连环杀人案的凶手，而是许家人与官府。如今命案再次发生，官府又毫无头绪，命案发生得越多，闹得越沸沸扬扬，对官府的谴责声就越大，到时候朝廷一个失职之罪下来，怕是连你这小捕快也要遭殃。徐妈妈，我说的可对？”

面对少盟主的质问，徐妈妈低头不语，也算是默认了。

孟少飞怒其不争道：“青儿姑娘含冤而死令人愤恨，但徐妈妈你可曾想过，那三名惨死的新娘子又是何等无辜，你难道就忍心让她们死得不明不白吗？如今凶手尚无眉目，还不知道要增加多少冤魂。”

徐妈妈心生愧意，头更低了。

“青儿姑娘既非凶手，那许公子又有龙阳之好，那么当时与许公子相好的小倌便有极大嫌疑了。”

孟少飞也觉得唐毅的分析颇有道理，便问徐妈妈：“徐妈妈，你可知道与许公子相好的小倌是何人？”

徐妈妈摇了摇头：“青儿试探过好几次，那许公子口风极紧，未能知道其身份。只知许公子与那小倌相好数年，还曾向青儿透露过他正筹钱为那小倌赎身，惹得青儿好是羡慕。”

见徐妈妈这里也问不出更多话，唐毅便对孟少飞说道：“今日已晚，我们先回去再从长计议吧。”

孟少飞点了点头，跟着唐毅离开了万花楼。


	10. Chapter 10

“你怎么知道我来万花楼了？阿嚏——”刚坐上唐毅让人备好的马车，孟少飞便打了个喷嚏。

“整个万花楼上下都是我的人，有什么风吹草动我自然知晓。”唐毅在孟少飞的对面坐下，一边没好气地回答一边用扇子指挥着万花楼的小厮将一座暖炉搬到孟少飞面前。

“好暖和呀。”孟少飞将手伸向暖炉。

“别靠那么近，烫着你怎么……事小，马车烧起来了怎么办。”原本打算晾着孟少飞的唐毅一看到他将手凑得离碳特别近，终究还是没忍住出口提醒道。

孟少飞一听这话便知道唐毅表面上生气，心里却还是舍不得他的，不由得嘴角微微扬起，起身坐到唐毅身边伸出自己的手，可怜兮兮地说道：“我的手好凉呀，不信你摸摸。”

唐毅生气地瞪着孟少飞，最终还是败下阵来，握住他冰凉的手揉搓起来：“知道冷还淋雨，看你下次还敢不敢。”曾经唐毅以为自己只会对撒娇的妹妹心软，没想到来了个比左红叶更会来事的孟少飞，自己只要对上了他那双水汪汪的大眼睛就没辙。

“我这也是发现了线索一时心急就顾不了那么多了嘛。”

“亏你当了那么久捕快，怎么行事还是如此鲁莽。幸好徐妈妈只是有所隐瞒，倘若她是凶手或是帮凶，你这条小命早就落在万花楼了。你难道忘了上一次……喂，孟少飞，你有没有在听我说话啊？”数落了半天却没得到当事人响应的唐毅侧头一看，孟少飞敷衍地点了几下头然后靠上他的肩膀。

“哈……不知道为什么突然好困哦……我眯一会儿……你继续……”说完孟少飞就闭上了眼睛。

明知对方突然犯困三分真七分假，唐毅也不忍真的再继续念叨下去，默默替他捂着手。

孟少飞一开始确实是装困，装着装着倒真的有点瞌睡虫上身了。不知过了多久，马车突然一个颠簸，将孟少飞惊醒。

“醒了？”

“嗯……”

头顶传来唐毅的声音，孟少飞睁开眼清醒了一会儿便抽回自己的手坐正了身子。按理说从万花楼到孟少飞家并没有很远，方才迷迷糊糊之间孟少飞感觉马车驶了好久，醒来却发现还未到家不禁觉得有些奇怪。他掀起车窗的小帘子向外一看，雨已停，皎洁的月光照亮了两旁的道路，是孟少飞陌生的景象。

“唐毅！”

“怎么了？”

“这条路好像不太对吧？”

“没有不对。”

“你看都没看就说没有不对！这条分明不是回我家的路啊。”

孟少飞正打算掀开帘子说服唐毅也看一下车外，马车就逐渐减速，没一会儿就停了下来。

“少爷，到了。”马车外传来了车夫的声音。

马车的门帘被人掀起，唐毅先行下了马车，转身朝车上的孟少飞伸出了手。

孟少飞下车后望着眼前偌大的府邸，一脸疑惑地问唐毅：“你不送我回家，带我来的这是什么地方啊？”

“我们的家。”

“什、什么我们的家，你胡说八道什么。”满脸通红的孟少飞转身就要走，又被人一把抱起，不用想都知道是谁，“唐毅，你又要干嘛！你快放我下来！”

唐毅无视孟少飞的叫喊直接抱着他进了宅子，一路上七弯八绕地也不知到底是要去向哪里，碰到了四五个丫鬟、仆人，见到两人便行礼请安道：“少爷，孟公子。”

“奇怪，他们怎么知道我是谁啊？”

“当然是我告诉他们的，我和他们说如果有一天我带了人回来，那个人便是孟公子。”

“那如果你带了别人回来呢？”

“不可能。”唐毅斩钉截铁地回答道。

“为什么不可能？”

“都说了这里是我们的家啊。我怎么会先带你以外的人回来。”

“油嘴滑舌……这是你爹给你买的宅子？”

“我自己存钱盖的。”

“好好的怎么突然想要自己建宅子？”反正唐府以后也是你的啊，这后半句孟少飞没有说出口。

“万一哪天我被我爹赶出来了，还有这宅子可以容身。”

“好端端地你爹为什么要赶你出门……等等！你不会把我们的事告诉你爹了吧？”孟少飞紧张地问道。

“还没有。”闻言孟少飞刚松了一口气，唐毅又继续说道，“但是正好有这个打算。”

唐毅格外严肃的神情将孟少飞认为他是在开玩笑的念头给灭了下去，也不是说孟少飞想要将两人的关系一直瞒着众人，只是一想到有一天要面对行天盟的盟主，接受对方为何勾引自己儿子的灵魂拷问，便不由得头疼起来。

“你先别那么冲动，此事我们还需从长计议。”

“到了。”唐毅没头没尾地来了一句。

“什么到了？”话音刚落，扑通一声孟少飞便掉进了水里，“你有没有搞错啊。唐毅，我刚淋过雨很冷诶，你还把我扔水里，知不知道水里很冷……咦？这里的水怎么是热的？”

“笨蛋，这个是天然温泉，不然你以为我为何选在这样偏僻的地方建宅子。”

“噢，我懂了。”孟少飞笑脸如花，“你是怕我淋了雨生病，才特地带我来这里让我泡温泉驱寒是不是？”

“你慢慢泡，我去让厨房备点姜汤。”

唐毅转身想要离开，却被温泉池子里的孟少飞伸手拽住了衣角。也不知是不是温泉水太热，满脸通红的孟少飞仰视着唐毅，挣扎了一番后开口道：“你不下来一起吗？”

“你这是在邀请我？”唐毅在池边蹲下，像公子哥调戏良家妇女似的用扇子抬起孟少飞的脸，挑了挑眉问道，“你知道邀请我一起泡温泉的后果是什么吗？”

“不要废话，做就是了。”孟少飞握住唐毅拿扇子的那只手腕，一把将他拉了下来。

“这下你送我的这把扇子可彻底废了。”唐毅一脸惋惜地说道。

“都说了会赔你了。”孟少飞从唐毅手中夺过那把之前被他砍花现在又被他弄湿的扇子，随手扔到了池边，双手环上唐毅的脖子，抬头吻了上去。

唐毅原先还真没这样的打算，不过既然心上人如此投怀送抱，再拒绝还能算是男人吗？于是本来还处于被动的唐毅顷刻间便反客为主，将孟少飞抵在池边，直吻得他喘息连连。

“还要我继续吗？”唐毅双目不离孟少飞被自己啮咬得红肿的双唇，要是现在不打住，可就真的收不住了。

“这湿了的衣服也太难解了吧。”孟少飞并不回答唐毅的问题，却一直拉扯着对方身上的衣带。

唐毅哪里会不懂孟少飞的心思，轻笑了一声，便也加入了和湿衣服搏斗的队伍中。

建着温泉池子的院子本就蒸气弥漫，唐毅与孟少飞在池子中一番脱衣战后，白色的蒸汽更是充满了整个院子。丫鬟小翠手捧着干净帕子和换洗衣裳来到院子的时候被吓了一跳，一片白茫茫，她根本不知该从何处走。

“唔……啊……”

一道甜腻的呻吟声从院子深处传来，随即便响起了自家少爷的声音：“何事？”

“奴婢来送帕子和衣裳。”小翠毕恭毕敬地回答道。

“随便找个干净地放下吧。”

小翠四下打量，将东西放在了不远的一块石头上便要告退，却又被唐毅叫住。

“吩咐厨房备点姜汤和燕窝粥，让府里人没事别靠近这里。”

“是。”小翠应下后便匆匆离开。

“没事了，宝贝，她走了。”唐毅低声哄着因为自己叫声被人听到而羞愧不已的孟少飞。

“都怪你！”孟少飞双眼眼角微红，也不知是急出来的还是被这温泉给热出来的，原先清纯可爱的大眼睛此刻微微眯起，增添了一些妖艳感，看得唐毅眸色一暗。

唐毅低下头吻了吻孟少飞的眼角：“我们继续好不好？”说完也不等孟少飞回答，揉捏着孟少飞臀部的右手移动到了隐秘的后穴入口，一根手指便探了进去。

“啊……”孟少飞立刻尖叫一声，随即恳求道，“唐、唐毅，我们换个地方再继续好不好？”

“怎么了？不喜欢此处？”

孟少飞摇摇头：“就是太热了……”

“热一点出了汗才能将你体内寒气湿气都驱除干净。”

“不是，啊……”又是一声尖叫，唐毅没打招呼就探入了第二根手指，气得孟少飞狠狠捶了他一拳，“你不要再进来了，你一进来这温泉水便一起进来，烫死我了……”

唐毅这才明白过来孟少飞方才说的“太热了”是个什么意思，却丝毫没有停下来的打算，而是又加了一根手指。

“你！”

“这温泉水哪有你里面烫人，每次我都觉得自己那里要被你熔化了。”

“你、你少胡说，我也没见你那孽根少一块肉啊，有哪次不是越来越大！”

“那是因为热胀冷缩啊，你里面那么热，我的那话儿自然是越胀越大了。”唐毅一边说着这些孟浪的歪理，一边撤出自己的手指，换上了蓄势待发的巨根，一个挺腰，便送入了半根进去。

“啊……好烫啊……”唐毅的肉棍和温泉水争先恐后地向孟少飞后穴的深处开拓疆土，烫得孟少飞骂人的话都说不出口，只能不停叫烫。

原先唐毅还打算体贴地慢慢来，但这具有养颜美肌功效的温泉钻入了孟少飞的后穴后，那穴肉竟然比平时滑嫩上好几分，紧紧裹着唐毅，仿佛上好的丝绸。

身下的孽根微微撤出又重重顶进来，不断有温泉水趁机而入，孟少飞被唐毅在池子里顶撞得双脚离地，尽管身后靠着池子边，但顶撞和水的浮力叠加在一起带来的失重感让他充满了不安，只能将双腿环住唐毅的腰防止自己落入水中，殊不知这举动在唐毅眼里成了无声的邀请，直惹得下身的撞击越来越凶狠。不知多少回的抽插后，唐毅的阴茎依然胀大坚硬，孟少飞却是已经释放了一回，乳白色浊液漂浮在温泉水面，说不出有多淫靡。

被肏弄的有些失神的孟少飞双眼迷离地望着唐毅，唐毅享受着孟少飞高潮过后的小穴不自觉的痉挛，一边低头啃咬着他胸前挺立的红色茱萸，一边加大了下身撞击的力度和频率，不久也在小穴深处释放了自己。

原本应该微凉的精液混合了温泉水，竟让孟少飞觉得自己仿佛被灌入了岩浆，被烫得直哆嗦。唐毅紧紧扣住孟少飞纤细的腰不让他向后退缩一分，直到自己彻底释放结束才将人搂入怀里。

这一场情事下来，孟少飞不知是被这温泉热得，还是被唐毅肏弄得体力不支，早就昏昏睡过去了，唐毅索性在池子里替他将自己射入的东西小心引出，清理干净了才将人抱回卧房。


	11. Chapter 11

“少飞，你此次休沐到何时？”唐毅打发走了前来伺候的丫鬟，亲自梳理着孟少飞的长发。

“不知，等老大通知吧。大人现在认定凶手乃是女子，根本不听劝，与其回府衙乱查一通浪费时间，我还不如继续休沐，自己查案。”

“那你可有什么对策？”唐毅看了看孟少飞今日身着的嫩芽绿衣衫，挑了一根青玉簪子挽起他的头发。

孟少飞摇了摇头：“与那许公子相好的小倌如今少说也该四十岁上下了，京城内的几家小倌馆你我都去过了，并无此号人物。年龄相符的普通男子更是众多，若是一个个排查，不知要查到猴年马月。”

“万李二人的共通点，难道你忘了么？”

“有龙阳之好啊。”

唐毅摇了摇食指：“虽然无错，但是范围可以再缩小些。”

“缩小范围？”孟少飞紧着眉头细想起来，忽然顿悟，“他俩相好的小倌都是赏菊轩的！如此说来，凶手定是平日出入赏菊轩之人，因此才会知晓万李二人不为人知的一面。”

“正是。”唐毅欣慰地点了点头。

“我这就去赏菊轩日夜蹲守，不信抓不到他。”孟少飞兴奋地从梳妆镜前站起，没走两步就被唐毅一把抓了回来。

“你这样贸然前去，还日夜蹲守，是生怕凶手不知道你孟大捕快在那边查案是不是？”

“你说的也对，这样一来容易打草惊蛇，可如果不守在那里，又如何掌握凶手蛛丝马迹？”

唐毅卖关子道：“也并非没有办法。”

闻言孟少飞双眼一亮：“你有对策？”

唐毅低下头在孟少飞耳边轻声道出了自己的对策。

“荒唐！不行！”刚听完唐毅的对策，孟少飞便斩钉截铁地否决了。

一

“这样做虽然是有些委屈你，但想要尽快找出凶手的不也是你吗？难道孟捕快还有比这更好的法子？唐某愿闻其详。”

也不知唐毅想出的究竟是何等对策，惹得孟少飞满面通红，挣扎了好一番后才点头应允。

京城府衙内。

“赵子，这几天你可有见过少飞？”石捕头装作不经意地问道。

“没有诶，我昨天晚上还去找他，可是他不在家，对面的邻居大爷和我说他家已经好几天都没有人在了。”赵立安挠了挠头，“会不会是舅舅你给阿飞放休沐的时间太长了，他出城散心去了啊。”

石捕头伸手就给了赵立安一记头栗：“你以为少飞像你啊，整天没心没肺的。这连环杀人案的凶手还没抓到，他怎么可能出城。”

“也是哦。那阿飞究竟去哪里了？”

“可能是发现了什么线索吧。”石捕头猜测，心中却隐隐有些不安，“我只希望他离行天盟的人远点。”

“说到行天盟，我原先还以为那个少盟主唐毅是个乐于助人的正人君子，没想到这阵子街头巷尾尽是他流连小倌馆的传闻。”赵立安一脸可惜地说道。

“哼。”石捕头一声冷笑，“我就知道他不是什么好人。”

一听到有八卦，在场的另外两个捕快也参与了进来：“空穴不来风，我看并非传闻啊。听说有家叫赏菊轩的小倌馆前阵子来了位新的小倌，身姿曼妙，美若天仙，这唐少主一掷千金买下他的初夜，这几天都在温柔乡流连忘返，夜夜笙歌呢。”

“没错没错，唐盟主好像早就知道自己儿子有问题，上个月开始就不断有置办彩礼的出入唐府，据说是唐盟主早就给自己儿子安排好亲事了。”

“定下亲事了还出入风月场所，也不怕人家新娘子跑了？”

“赵捕快你太天真了，只要嫁入唐府，荣华富贵享之不尽，相公花心一点又如何，哪个富家子弟不是三妻四妾的。”

“这唐府要办喜事，搞不好那凶手又要出没，作为官府人员，理应提醒他们一声。”

石捕头此言一出，所有人都见了鬼似地看向他，府衙内谁不知道石捕头对那行天盟是恨之入骨。

“干嘛？一码归一码，我也不希望看到再有受害者出现。”石捕头气呼呼地解释道。

“石捕头您就别操这个心了，昨儿个我碰到唐府的古管事，好意提醒，人家彬彬有礼地表示知晓此事，但是婚期不会延后，分明是没有将那凶手还有我们官府放在眼里。”

“如此看来唐少主要成亲的事八九不离十啊。”

“也不知道是和哪家的小姐成亲。”

几个捕快七嘴八舌，石捕头沉默不语，只是希望少飞不要知晓此事。

是夜，赏菊轩内的某间房内传出令人脸红心跳的声音。

“唐、唐公子，你别这么心急嘛！”孟少飞一手捏着鼻子，发出嗲声细语。

唐毅翻了个白眼，在孟少飞耳边小声说道：“你敢不敢叫得再假一点？”

孟少飞揉了揉腰，用同样小的声音抱怨道：“你之前还不是和我说只是演戏，结果次次来真的。”

“隔墙有耳，够逼真才能唬过凶手啊。”

“可是到时候凶手万一认出我怎么办？”

“你都戴着面纱，他认不出你的。你只需待我唐府那边安排好，等着当新娘子就行了。”

孟少飞开始将信将疑起来：“我总觉得我不是在抓凶手，而是中了你下的套。”

“那你要放弃吗？”

“我孟少飞才不会半途而废！”

毫无悬念中了唐毅激将法的孟少飞被对方一把抱起，拉开了已经连续上演了好几晚的戏幕。

行天盟少盟主要办喜事的消息传得整个京城沸沸扬扬，据说新娘子是城郊孟府的孟小姐，孟小姐是唐老爷远房亲戚的女儿，由于家中父母不幸亡故，特来京城投奔，唐老爷将她安置在城郊的一座大宅中，并许配给了自己的儿子。

差不多全京城都知道唐毅要成亲后，孟少飞装模作样地在赏菊轩和唐毅大哭大闹了一场，然后便悄悄回到了唐毅自己买的宅子，也就是对外号称的孟府。而赏菊轩那边，安迪也安排了一个心腹戴着面纱继续装扮成孟少飞的样子，只是唐毅不再往那赏菊轩去了，俨然一副准备要当新郎官的样子。

“好不容易你提前回来了，却变成哥先成亲。”左红叶不满地嘟起了嘴。

“理由不都和你说了嘛，大局为重。”古道一温柔地哄道。

“我知道啦。只是人家想要快点嫁给你，所以才偷偷抱怨一下。”左红叶完全不如平时在人前的蛮横模样，娇羞地撒娇道。

“咳咳。”古道一面色微红，“红叶，姑娘家还是要矜持些。”

“矜持矜持，要不是我和爹说了我们的事，怕是要等到我头发花白了你才会向我爹提亲。不过爹居然会答应哥这次的请求，我好意外哦。”

“盟主最注重行侠仗义，如今有机会捉拿那凶手，自然会同意。更何况……”

“更何况什么？”

古道一在红叶耳边小声解释。

“什么？你说哥不是演戏，是真的要娶那个孟……”

“嘘！”古道一连忙喝止左红叶的大声嚷嚷，四下张望发现并没有人才松了一口气。

“爹他居然答应？”

“盟主最希望的就是能看到你和少主幸福，自然不会反对。”

“怎么办？我现在好想见见我那位未来的嫂嫂哦！”

“别急，过几天你就能见到了。”

事情回溯到几天前，唐毅将自己捉拿凶手，顺便迎娶心上人的计划一五一十地告诉了自己的父亲。

唐国栋听完后一言不发，默默地抿了好几口茶后将茶杯放回桌上。唐毅跪在父亲面前，心中忐忑不安。

“我并非那些不开明的老顽固，你要娶男人我也没意见。”

“谢谢爹……”唐毅欣喜地刚开口，便被唐国栋举手打断。

“只不过为父听你方才所言，那孟捕快仿佛并不知晓此事，恐怕他还以为你们只是演戏引那凶手出来吧。”

“少飞他看似大大咧咧，其实心思极为细腻敏感，他嘴上不太说，心中却认为和我成亲会害了我。倘若我如实告知，他极有可能不会答应配合这次的计划，所以孩儿想要先斩后奏，让他没有退路。”

“哈哈哈。”唐国栋突然大笑道，“不愧是我的儿子，有魄力有担当。你俩若是真心相爱，想必他也不会真的怪罪于你。起来吧，别跪着了。”

“多谢爹。”唐毅站起身来继续说道，“孩儿还有一事……”

“何事？”

“之前孩儿不小心听到了爹与道一兄的谈话，是关于爹多年前失散的妻儿……”

唐国栋不由得一怔：“居然被你听到了……”

“孩儿一直以为爹您单身至今，未曾想到爹竟然有过妻儿。”

“唉……”唐国栋长叹一口气，道起了往事，“当年我妻子即将临盆，我却因为前任盟主和副盟主遭人偷袭性命垂危而不得不立刻离开扬州赶往京城。谁知我离开后扬州突发大水，盟主与副盟主临终前将你和红叶托付于我，待我将你俩安置妥当再赶回扬州，家中已是一片汪洋。”

“那这么多年来……”

唐国栋自然知晓养育了多年的儿子想说什么，只是摇了摇头：“多年来未曾找到妻儿遗骨，我虽心中抱有希望，却也知道自己只是在自欺欺人罢了。”

“爹……”

“别再提这些不开心的，你爹我现在不但有你和红叶一双好儿女，更是马上要添两个‘儿子’，可能是上天给我的补偿吧。”

另一头，孟少飞突然打了个喷嚏，对自己即将被卖了一事毫不知情。


	12. Chapter 12

“掌柜的，我定制的扇子可做好了？”孟少飞踏进京城最大的扇庄询问道。

“好了好了，早好了，就等着孟捕快您来取了。”

冯掌柜一边迎向孟少飞，一边朝柜台后的伙计挥了挥手，伙计立马心领神会地从身后的架子上取下一个盒子。冯掌柜接过盒子，从里面取出一把扇子在孟少飞面前展开：“您看看，如何？”

冯掌柜见孟少飞左看看右看看，上看看下看看，也不吭声，便吹捧起来：“这扇骨可是用了上好的金丝楠木，您试试这手感，看看这开合扇子的流畅度。”

“的确不错，就是……”

“就是……？孟捕快可是有何处不满意的？我让伙计看看能不能给您改。”

“那倒也不用，我就是想给这扇子加个扇坠。”

“原来是想加扇坠呀。”松了口气的冯掌柜重新笑容满面，“孟捕快想要什么样的扇坠？我这儿铜的、银的、金的、玉的统统都有。”

孟少飞想了想，从脖子上解下一根红绳，红绳上系着一枚翡翠的同心扣：“冯掌柜你看这个可行？”

冯掌柜接过同心扣仔细端量，不住地发出惊叹声：“孟捕快，您这枚同心扣不简单啊。”

“不就是块普通的玉吗？”

“非也非也，这可是块上等的高冰种翡翠啊。”冯掌柜将同心扣举高对着光亮处，“您看这通透度和光感，普通的翡翠可达不到这种程度。还有这同心扣内圈上镶着的金月牙，可是用金线一丝丝嵌上去的，一般的工匠也干不出这么细致的活。”

见孟少飞对自己所言将信将疑的，冯掌柜可不干了：“孟捕快若是不信，与我一同到对面的玉器店问问赵掌柜不就行了。”说罢，也不征求孟少飞的意见，一把抓住他的手臂就往对面玉器店走去。

玉器店里，赵掌柜正与一名气宇轩昂、气度不凡的中年男子攀谈，孟少飞觉得那男子颇为眼熟，一时之间却又想不起来究竟是何人，便询问身边的冯掌柜。

“那可是行天盟的唐盟主啊。”冯掌柜一脸不可思议，随即便释然道，“如果我没记错的话，孟捕快是五年前来的京城吧？那也就不奇怪了，唐盟主恰好在那年退居幕后，将盟内事物都交给少盟主和古管事，不大露面了。”

赵掌柜与唐盟主恰好在这时交谈完毕，赵掌柜见到二人便走了过来：“冯掌柜，孟捕快，两位怎会一起光临本店？”

“孟捕快在我这儿订了把扇子，想要用这枚同心扣做扇坠，我一看此物不凡，便想找赵掌柜您来鉴定鉴定。”

赵掌柜从冯掌柜手中接过那枚同心扣，仔细端详了一番，啧啧称奇。

“怎么样？我眼光不错吧？一眼就瞧出这是块高冰种的上好翡翠。”冯掌柜洋洋得意道。

赵掌柜立刻泼冷水道：“什么高冰种，这可是琉璃种翡翠，要贵上十倍呢！就连我这扇庄里也只能找出一两件和这同心扣差不多成色的物件。对了，唐盟主刚买下的一对酒杯就是琉璃种翡翠呢。”

唐国栋刚从伙计那里接过装酒杯的锦盒，听到赵掌柜提起自己便朝那边走了过去，在看到站在赵掌柜身边的青年的容貌时，震惊得锦盒从手上滑落。

孟少飞眼疾手快地在锦盒落地前接住了，赵掌柜连忙抢过锦盒打开查看：“幸好没碎，可多亏了孟捕快您了。”

“举手之劳，赵掌柜客气。这对就是您刚才提到的酒杯？真好看。”

“是呀。唐盟主专门买来给少盟主洞房花烛夜时喝合卺酒用的呢。唐盟主，您可得拿好了呀。”赵掌柜将锦盒递到唐国栋面前，对方却一动不动，直直盯着孟少飞的脸看。

孟少飞被盯得极其不自然，甚至想要立刻离开，却苦于自己的同心扣还被那赵掌柜握在手里。

“唐盟主，这位是府衙的孟捕快。”赵掌柜介绍道。

“孟捕快……”莫非这位就是毅儿所说的心上人？可、可是这孟捕快为何与他的妻子孟素心长得有九成相似，而且都信孟？唐国栋一边在心中嘀咕一边在赵掌柜的提醒下重新接过锦盒，这一接便看到了对方手里拽着的同心扣。唐国栋一边捏住赵掌柜拿着同心扣的手往自己眼前送，颤抖着声音问道：“这枚同心扣你是哪里得来的？”

“哎，唐盟主，不是我不想卖您，可这同心扣是孟捕快的。”

“是、是你的？”

孟少飞点了点头。

“你是从何出得到这枚同心扣的？”

孟少飞虽觉奇怪但还是如实回答道：“是我娘给的，我从小便戴在身上了。”

孟少飞的话宛如一道惊雷劈中唐国栋，他用尽全力才稳住心神，对孟少飞说道：“孟捕快，唐某有事相商，可否借一步说话？”

唐盟主怕是要与他商讨之后抓捕连环凶杀案凶手的事，思及此孟少飞便点头应允，从两位掌柜手里取回自己的扇子和同心扣后便跟在唐国栋身后走出了玉器店。

“果然是块好玉，唐盟主一定是想让孟捕快忍痛割爱。”赵掌柜看着两人一前一后走出铺子的背影断言道。

冯掌柜附和道：“我也是觉得孟捕快用那同心扣做扇坠暴殄天物了些。哎呀，孟捕快他扇子钱还没给我呢！”

冯掌柜着急地追了出去，却已不见了人影。

孟少飞跟着唐国栋上了一辆马车，马车不急不缓地行驶着，两人沉默不语，似乎都是在等对方先开口。

“不知孟捕快……”唐国栋率先打破沉默，“今年年方几何？”

“二十三了。”

年龄对上了！“听口音，孟捕快不像京城人士？”

“我乃苏州人士，五年前才到京城来的。”

“苏州……”地点对不上，但唐国栋依然继续问道，“那孟捕快家中高堂……”

“都不在了。”

“……唐某是否可以问问他们是如何……”

孟少飞叹了一口气，缓缓道来：“据说我出生在扬州，我出生那年扬州发大水，恰逢父亲外出，母亲为了救我差点溺水而亡，后来虽救回了一条性命，却因在水中时间太久，很多事都不记得了，找不到父亲，家中也付之一炬，就带着我投奔了苏州的一位远亲。”

“那你娘……”

“在我十岁时便过世了。”

“你娘是否姓孟名素心？”唐国栋既期待又害怕地问出了口。

孟少飞闻言双眼睁大：“唐盟主认识我娘？”

唐国栋的沉默不语证实了孟少飞的猜想，他兴奋地问道：“那唐盟主您可认识我爹？”

“认识……”

“真的？他可健在？您是否可以带我去见他……抱歉，是我太鲁莽了。”孟少飞见唐国栋脸色不霁，连忙为自己的冲动道歉。

“你爹……多年寻找你们母子无果，还以为你们母子葬身大水，未曾想到你们竟是去了苏州。”

“那……那我爹他……是否已经续弦？”若是另成家室，孟少飞并不想前去打扰。

“至今未娶。让你和你娘在外受了那么多苦，你可愿意原谅他？”

“此事又非他之过，我从未怪过他，又谈何原谅。”听到父亲至今未娶，孟少飞心中一片感动。

“待过一阵子，我就带你去见他。”

虽然孟少飞恨不得求唐国栋立刻带自己去见亲生父亲，但转念一想，当务之急还是先抓了那杀人凶手，待一切安定之后再从长计议，对唐国栋一番道谢后便与他告了别。

唐毅刚回到唐府便被左红叶拦下：“哥！爹今天出门回来后脸色好差哦。还把自己关在房间里，午膳晚膳都没用，也不让人进去，你快去看看他。”

唐毅来到唐国栋房门前，敲了敲门：“爹，是我。”

久久没有得到回音的唐毅准备离开稍后再来时，房间内传来了唐国栋略显沧桑的声音：“进来。”

唐毅进入房间后便看见父亲对着桌上展开的一幅画看得出神，也不敢贸然上前，只是站在原地听候吩咐。

“你和少……孟捕快……在一起多久了？”

“快四年了。”

“你二人……进展到何处了。”

唐毅不由得心惊，以为父亲是反悔自己与孟少飞的婚事了，便如实回答道：“木已成舟，米已成炊。”

“唉……”唐国栋长叹一口气，抚摸着画缓缓说道，“素心，是我对不起你。”

唐毅壮着胆子走到唐国栋身边，低头看清桌上的画后不禁大惊失色：“爹，这，这位是……”

“是我的妻子——孟素心，很像吧，我今天在外面碰到孟捕快了……”

“也、也许只是人有相似……”

“他戴着我当年找京城名匠为素心打造的同心扣，这世上独一无二。”

唐毅立刻想起了孟少飞时刻不离身的那枚金镶玉的翡翠同心扣，震惊得说不出一句完整的话：“那我……我们……”

唐国栋站起来拍了拍唐毅的肩膀：“臭小子，我不知道上辈子欠了你什么，连儿子都赔给你了，你若是有负于他，我绝不饶你。”

唐毅立刻跪下，举掌起誓：“我唐毅若有任何对不起孟少飞的行为，立刻天打雷劈，碎尸万段。”

“此事少飞还不知道，我打算等你们成亲后再告诉他。”唐国栋坐回桌边说道。

“爹，你是怕……少飞不认你？”

“我儿子怎么可能不认我，我是担心他知道以后不肯与你成亲。”唐国栋瞪了唐毅一眼，死不承认。

唐毅却被这话一惊，少飞有时候挺古板，虽然他二人并无血缘关系，但如今名义上却成了兄弟，若是他认为二人结合有违伦理，不肯成婚事小，要与他断了关系可如何是好，看来这办亲事的速度得加快了。


End file.
